Trouble in Port Royal II: The Wedding
by WayLowHalo
Summary: Sequel to "Trouble in Port Royal". Wedding bells are ringing for Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann! Will Jack be able to attend, and who is the strange man on his ship with him? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm back again, and I come with the sequel to my previous POTC story Trouble in Port Royal. I'm not sure if this one will be as long, but who knows…wonders never cease. I also feel inclined to warn you, my beloved readers, that it may be awhile before I post anymore to this, so don't get to upset if it's an eternity from now! As always reviews are much appreciated and much looked forward to, so feel free to review up a storm! I hope everyone enjoys!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Pirates of the Caribbean, sniffle, and I am not making any money off of this story. It is simply for fun and the enjoyment of those who read it.**

**Trouble in Port Royal II: The Wedding**

Chapter One

"Absolutely not!" Governor Swann declared, sitting high in his seat at the head of the table. It was a private dinner party with only the Governor, his daughter Elizabeth, and her fiancé Will Turner in attendance. The two lovebirds had once again brought up the subject of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow being allowed to attend their wedding.

"Father just hear us out," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Why should I? He is a known felon! Think of all the things he has done!" Governor Swann said.

"That's exactly what we are doing," Will interjected. "If it weren't for Jack, Elizabeth would be dead or worse, courtesy of Barbossa and his men, I would be dead if not for Jack, and everyone would believe Commodore Norrington to be a rapist."

"Yes, well, don't think I am not grateful for all the good that he has done for us, and between us three I'm not entirely bothered that he managed to escape the noose yet again. However, he locked two of our naval officers in the cell in his stead. We tried to make lightly of it, but it made a mockery of us that one pirate was able to best two of our men," Governor Swann said. "If he were to come back now, so soon after the, ah, _incident_, it would promote bad feelings among the men. They would be itching to arrest him and prove that we are not a joke."

"Father, if you were to grant him a temporary pardon, just so he could attend the wedding, the men couldn't do anything to him and you very well know it!" Elizabeth said keenly.

"We only ask that he be allowed to be there for the wedding, perhaps the reception and have a little bit of time to said away before the pardon ends," Will said.

The Governor sighed and studied his daughter and future son-in-law for a minute before sighing again and saying, "Well, let me discuss it with Commodore Norrington, just to see what he thinks of the matter, and I'll get back to you."

Elizabeth and Will beamed. "Alright, that sounds reasonable," Elizabeth said.

The next morning the Governor and Commodore Norrington were walking along the Fort when the Governor broached the topic of Jack. "My daughter and Will tell me they want Sparrow to attend their wedding next month."

"Oh really?" the Commodore, who had known this conversation had been coming for a while now, said mildly. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing yet. I had hoped to get your opinion on the matter," Governor Swann said, glancing at the Commodore.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to allow him to attend," Norrington said carefully, "After all, it is a special occasion, and it is not as though Sparrow hasn't done any good."

"Yes, that is more or less what my daughter and her fiancé said," the Governor said thoughtfully, "Well, I guess it is their wedding and as long as they can find a way to contact Sparrow to invite him then he can come."

Norrington smiled slightly as he said, "Your daughter and her fiancé will be pleased." The smile stayed on his face as he thought of how Jack would undoubtedly be pleased as well. "Though you may want to consider monitoring how much he drinks," Norrington added as he remembered the pirate captain declaring that he loved weddings, drinks all around!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: So I know it's been an eternity since you've heard from me, but for the longest time I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this story and so I just worked on other things and kept busy, but just this past weekend an idea for it popped into my head. I'm not saying the updates are going to be frequent from this point forth… but with any luck they won't be six months in between! I really am sorry about that. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you'll review this one!_

Disclaimer: I think you all know if I owned Pirates of the Caribbean I wouldn't be posting on the internet! I'd be making movies and I'd be rich! Unfortunately I've recently come to terms with the fact that I'm not rich and I don't own anything as famous as Pirates of the Caribbean (sigh)… so on with the story then…

Chapter Two

Will was in his shop pounding away at some piece of metal when Elizabeth came bursting in to tell him her father had finally agreed to allow Jack to attend their wedding. "Now, the only question that remains is how to contact Jack to let him know," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "Commodore Norrington can't send any men because Jack is not technically pardoned until two days before the wedding. Besides Jack is most likely in Tortuga and Norrington said that after his brief visit there he would never send anyone against their will."

"Well I can't blame him for that," Will murmured, thinking of when he had been in Tortuga with Jack. "Anyway I'm sure the navy has more pressing matters than our wedding to deal with. We might consider a messenger, but Tortuga is a rough place and for the most part seems to lack honest people."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure you will go for the idea that I have," Will said slowly, "For that matter I don't entirely want to do it either, however, it seems to be the only way to guarantee that our message will be safely delivered," Will started hesitantly.

"You're thinking of delivering it yourself aren't you?" Elizabeth asked keenly.

"It's the only way I can think that we can be sure he'll definitely get it," Will said gently. "I'll be careful."

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Yes, you'll be very careful, and you'll hurry back to me, won't you?"

"Count on it," Will said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her. Will planned on leaving for Tortuga the next morning, which, luckily for him, dawned bright and clear.

Once his farewells with Elizabeth were finished he set off in a little boat he had rented from the Harbormaster and he was off.

* * *

Two nights later in a darkened pub in Tortuga, Captain Jack Sparrow sat huddled at a round table surrounded by young pirate wannabes. The infamous pirate captain was telling a thrilling tale of being cornered by naval officers and fighting for his life and his freedom. Once the story was over the young boys wandered away in awe and a dark haired man with flashing eyes, who was in the seat next to Jack said, "I notice ye didn't mention I was there too. Also I happen to remember it a little differently. I remember there being four naval officers, not six."

"Yeah, well, ye never were much good at math," Jack said with a grin. "Besides ye were injured and I did most of the fighting anyway, so I didn't see much reason to mention ye, savvy?"

"Oh, well that makes it all alright," the dark haired man said sarcastically, but he grinned a little anyway.

A few hours and many mugs of rum later Jack and his friend were back aboard the _Black Pearl_. "It's something, being back on the _Pearl_ again," remarked the dark haired man as he gazed unsteadily around him.

Jack grinned and walked over to the helm to rub his hand lovingly on the wheel before turning and leading the way to his cabin where a small cott had recently been added for the dark haired man to sleep as well.

They had just gotten in, laughing drunkenly and about to collapse when there was a knock on the cabin door. "Come in," Jack slurred.

Gibbs entered quickly and said, "Sorry to bug ye Captain, but young Will Turner has just arrived and is on deck wishing to speak with ye."

The dark haired man made an involuntary jerking movement when he heard this and Jack glanced quickly at him and nodded once then exited with Gibbs. As soon as Jack stepped on deck he noticed Will standing and staring out at the dark water as he waited.

"Ah, young Mr. Turner, what a surprise," Jack commented with a grin.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I promise your wait for the next one won't be as long as last time! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Well here I am again 2 days later than I planned, but what can you do? Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter Three

"Jack, how've you been?" Will asked, spotting Jack and shaking his hand.

"Not bad, not bad," Jack answered, "And how are ye doin?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. I actually came to give you the good news," Will said.

"Good news about what?" Jack asked curiously.

"The Commodore managed to convince the Elizabeth's father to give you a temporary pardon so that you can attend the wedding without worrying about getting arrested. The pardon starts two days before the wedding, and ends the day after. Giving you sufficient time to visit with us, enjoy the ceremony, and then escape before the pardon ends," Will explained. "So will you come?"

"Aye, of course I will, I already told ye that! How did ye manage the four day pardon though, that's even more than I expected when the Commodore said he was sure you guys could work something out," Jack marveled.

Will smiled and said, "Well it was not without a bit of a push, I'll tell you that, but we managed it."

Jack grinned and said, "So how long will ye be staying in Tortuga then?"

"Staying here?" Will asked in surprise, "Not long, I promised Elizabeth I'd get back as soon as possible. There's only a month to the wedding and still a lot of planning to do. I'll probably just find a room to crash in tonight and leave in the morning."

"Find a room?" Jack repeated, a slightly mocking tone in his voice, "What kind of room do ye think ye'll find? This is Tortuga boy! Nah, ye'd do better on the _Pearl_."

"The _Pearl_?" Will said in surprise, glancing around him uneasily. "No Jack I couldn't."

"Sure ye could," Jack said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Will asked nervously.

"Aye, there's an extra cot in Gibbs' room. It's where the good Commodore stayed. That is, after his hangover and the worst of his injuries were gone," Jack told him.

"Ah yes, I believe I heard him mention it," Will remembered suddenly. "He said the snoring was so loud that several times he woke in the middle of the night believing himself to be in the middle of an earthquake, before remembering he was on a ship and it was only Gibbs."

"Well that's the Commodore for ye," Jack said, his eyes sparkling with humor. "Anyway, the room will do in a pinch, 'sides, it's better'n what ye'd get in Tortuga."

"Alright, you win," Will said, resigning himself to a night on the infamous pirate ship.

"Good," Jack said enthusiastically, "I enjoy winning," he said as Will rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Gibbs!" Jack hollered.

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, appearing out of the galley.

"Young Mr. Turner is to sleep in your room tonight, so if you'll kindly show him to it, we're both ready to crash," Jack instructed.

"Aye sir," Gibbs said and motioned for Will to follow him.

"Good night Jack," Will said, "Thanks for letting me stay, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Jack responded as he headed in the opposite direction and toward his cabin. Once he reached it and opened the door he almost ran straight into the dark haired man, who was hovering near the door waiting for him to come back. Jack cursed and quickly back stepped to avoid crashing into him. "Hello there," he said once he was sure he wasn't going to hit him.

"How is he?" the dark haired man asked anxiously.

"Good, what did ye expect?" Jack asked, eying his friend. "He just came to tell me I have a temporary pardon for his wedding," Jack explained as he stepped into the cabin, nudging the dark haired man out of the way.

"Yeah," he murmured, "I can't see him yet," he said anxiously.

"Ye don't have to," Jack told him, "Our plan can still go the way we intended, only now it's a little easier because of my temporary pardon."

The dark haired man nodded nervously and went over to lie down on his cot. Jack watched him through narrowed eyes as he to settled down for the night.

* * *

In Gibbs' cabin Will was also settling down. As he lay there in the extra cot his thoughts strayed to Elizabeth as they so often did. He pictured her in his mind and thought of how she would soon be his. The wedding was going to be a fancier than was necessary, especially for him, but the Governor had insisted on no less for his only daughter. Elizabeth herself had said she didn't need all the finery, but it didn't really bother Will so long as he finally got to marry Elizabeth after all these years of loving her. He wondered what Elizabeth was thinking of and doing.

* * *

Many miles away, in Port Royal, Elizabeth was also settling down for bed and when her maid left the room her thoughts wandered to her fiancé in Tortuga. He had undoubtedly found Jack by now and had told him of the good news. Elizabeth figured Will would probably spend the night in Tortuga to get some rest before heading back to Port Royal the next morning. That would mean, assuming she was right and he had found Jack by now, he would very likely be back in her arms in two days tops. Elizabeth smiled; she missed him even more than she had expected to miss him. Time apart was very hard, she wondered if he felt the same way. In a month he would be hers forever, and they need never be separated again. She sighed; the wedding was going to be fancier than she really wanted it to be. She was worried Will would feel out of place at his own wedding, but he didn't seem to mind. He said as long as he had her nothing else mattered. He said it was to be expected with the Governor's daughter. He really was the sweetest man in the world. She had never been happier than she was at the thought of a life with him, and she could hardly wait to see him again and to get on with their lives together.

* * *

The next morning aboard the _Black Pearl_ Will stretched out his muscles as he woke. When he opened his eyes he noticed Gibbs was already putting a hat on and about to exit the cabin. "Ah, yer awake," he said as he spotted Will's open eyes. "Why don't ye come into the galley for a spot of breakfast afore ye go."

"That's not a half bad idea," Will said as he struggled out of the small cot, "I think I will.

When he and Gibbs entered into the galley Will spotted a tall dark haired man exiting out of the opposite end. "Who was that?" Will asked Gibbs curiously.

"Ah, just a new crewmember," Gibbs muttered, a slightly nervous expression in his eyes. "Oh look! There's Jack!" he exclaimed, a little to suddenly, "I believe the Cap'n would like it if ye had breakfast with him."

"Alright then," Will said, eyeing Gibbs suspiciously. As he sat down with Jack, Gibbs hurried to the other side of the galley and sat with Cotton and the parrot, who chose that exact moment to shout out something about rum in the morning being a great way to start a pirate's day.

"Hear, hear!" Jack said enthusiastically, raising a mug.

"A little early for that, don't you think?" Will murmured with a grin.

"Pirate," Jack answered easily.

"Right, so anyway, who was the guy that left just as I came in?" Will asked.

"Just an old friend," Jack said evasively.

"Gibbs said he was a new crewmember," Will told him.

"Aye, in a manner o' speakin'," Jack said. "What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, just Gibbs seemed a little strange when I asked about him," Will explained.

"Well Gibbs is a strange man," Jack pointed out, taking a swig out of his mug. "Speakin' o' Gibbs, did ye sleep well?" Jack asked.

"Well now I can say I understand perfectly well what the Commodore meant when he said he thought he was in an earthquake," Will said wryly.

Jack chuckled and they spent the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence. "Well I should be on my way back to Port Royal," Will said once they were finished. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem mate," Jack told him. "Any time."

"So I'll see you two days before the wedding, and you'll attend the rehearsals right?" Will asked.

"Aye," Jack said, "Count on it mate, I wouldn't miss it."

"We will count on it," Will said, shaking Jack's hand. Once he had nodded to the crew he took his leave of the _Pearl_ and got back into his little rental boat and headed back to Port Royal.

Jack stood on the deck of his beloved ship and watching Will disappear into the darkness until the dark haired man came out and stood beside him. "So he's gone then?" he asked.

Jack nodded and said, "He saw ye leaving the galley and he asked about ye."

"Did he? What did ye tell him?" the man asked anxiously.

"Relax mate, he just thinks yer an old friend o' mine, which ye are, and a new member o' me crew."

The man snorted and said, "A new member huh? Well in a manner o' speaking I guess."

Jack grinned and said, "That's exactly what I said."

"What am I going to do Jack?" the man asked. "How will I make him understand?"

"Ye'll figure out a way," Jack told him, "Besides, ye've had good reasons for everything ye've done."

"I suppose, but will he understand those reasons? I remember what I was like at his age, and I dunno if I'd have understood, I mean truly understood," the dark haired man said uneasily.

"Ye don't give him enough credit mate," Jack said quietly. "At his age ye were impetuous and took everyday as a grand adventure, and there's nothing wrong with that, but he had to grow up much faster. His childhood was cut short by the death of his mother, and his father was missing. From what I can tell he grew up fast."

"Aye, I guess so," the man sighed, "He has been through a lot, I'm just glad he's found the person who is a comfort to him in this world and who makes him happy."

_A/N: Well that's all for now, I hope everyone enjoyed it, but that it was sufficiently frustrating in that I still made no definite move to explain who the dark haired man is! LOL, I did give you more clues though! For those of you who already guessed or at least suspected (yes that means you Blackmagic!) did your guess stay the same? I do intend on telling you for sure in the next chapter though. I hope you all noticed I made this chapter a little longer than the last, and I'll try to update the next one soon! Till then, cheers! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My apologies for the wait, it was longer than I intended. Now, finally, is the chapter where we meet our mystery man, as one of my reviewers called him! Hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to review!_

Chapter Four

A few hours after Will left Tortuga we find our illustrious pirate captain in his cabin studying a bunch of maps by the light of an oil lamp. Most of his crew was off in Tortuga getting drunk. Most, but not all, as was proved when there was a sudden knock on his cabin door.

"Come on in," Jack drawled, looking up from the map that he had been marking a course on. "I thought ye would be in the Treasure Hut by now," Jack remarked, referring to Gibbs' favorite pub, when Gibbs entered into the room.

"Aye, I was just about to head there. Just thought I'd let ye know that when young Mr. Turner was here he was asking about-"

Here Jack cut him off and said, "I'm aware. He asked me about him too. Interesting choice ye made, tellin' him he was one o' the crew."

Gibbs shifted his weight uneasily, "Aye, well I weren't expecting him to ask me about him."

"It's alright mate, I went along with it," Jack told him.

"Eh, well Will isn't the only one who wants his presence explained Cap'n. The crew is curious about him too, and they want to know what he's doing here," Gibbs informed him.

"That's to be expected. Everything will be explained soon though," Jack said simply, in a tone that made it clear the conversation was over. "He's about ready now, and we'll take our cue from him, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n. I thought ye'd say something to that effect," Gibbs remarked.

Once Gibbs had excused himself and left to head to his pub Jack sighed slightly and resumed marking out a course on one of his many maps. "They want to know about me don't they?" a voice from the doorway asked.

Jack glanced up to see his old friend Bootstrap Bill standing there and said, "Aye, they do at that, and it's nearing time we should tell them." Bill nodded a little uneasily. "Will should know too," Jack added.

"Aye," Bootstrap said worriedly, "I suppose you're right. They do gotta know sometime." Jack nodded silently as Bootstrap gazed unseeingly at the maps strewn all over his desk.

* * *

Another day passed, and much to Will's relief he could now see Port Royal in the distance. It had felt good to be back out at sea, even for such a short time and he had enjoyed it more than he cared to admit, but nonetheless it was good to be back home. After reaching the docks he quickly paid the Harbor Master and returned the little boat he had rented, then he headed off to see Elizabeth and tell her off his trip.

When he was finally at the Governor's mansion and had his arms around Elizabeth once again he sighed in contentment. "Did you find Jack?" she asked eagerly after their initial greetings were over.

"Oh, I found him alright," Will said, "I even spent a night aboard the _Black Pearl_."

Elizabeth shuddered, remembering her time on the _Pearl_ while it was under Barbossa's rule. "Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad," Will said. "Jack definitely loves that ship," here he smiled; knowing that for Jack at least, the _Pearl_ was way more than just a ship. "Now the worst that can be said for staying on the _Black Pearl_ is you may never manage to get to sleep if you are anywhere in the same vicinity as Gibbs. That man snores loud enough to wake the dead."

"I believe Commodore Norrington said something to that effect as well after his stay there," Elizabeth remarked lightly.

"There's only one thing that makes me wonder," Will said, his voice trailing off into the distance.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"There was a strange man there. I first saw him when I was entering the galley for breakfast. He left just as I came in. Of course, that could have been a coincidence, but I don't know," Will said thoughtfully. "Also, as I was rowing away from the _Pearl_, I happened to glance back and I think I saw him standing on deck with Jack and watching me row away."

"Did you ask Jack about him?" Elizabeth asked, her brow furrowed as she thought.

"Yes, I did, but I asked Gibbs first, as he was the one I was with when I saw him," Will told her. "Gibbs got this worried look on his face when I asked and muttered something about him being a new crew member. Then he quickly pointed out where Jack was sitting and said he thought the Captain would want me to have breakfast with him and he hurried away from me."

"That's odd," Elizabeth commented.

"I thought so too," Will murmured.

"What did Jack tell you when you asked him?" Elizabeth asked, prompting Will to go on, as he showed every sign of stopping there and getting lost in his thoughts.

"When I asked Jack he just said the man was an old friend. When I mentioned Gibbs had said he was a new crew member for a split second Jack seemed surprised and then he just said in a manner of speaking he was," Will said. "I can't quite place it, but there was something off about the way he said that," Will said after a moment. "Kind of like there was something more to that statement, but I don't know."

"Did he say anything else?" Elizabeth asked thoughtfully.

"Not really, he just asked me why I was asking so many questions, so I told him that Gibbs had acted strange when I questioned him and Jack just shrugged and said that Gibbs was a strange man. Then he changed the subject," Will said.

"Well Gibbs is a strange man," Elizabeth remarked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that," Will insisted. "There is something about that man that they were deliberately keeping from me. I just wish I knew what it was," Will said with a sigh. "I only got a brief glimpse of his back as he left but there was something oddly familiar about him and I can't place it."

Elizabeth hugged him sympathetically but Will, now thoroughly lost in his thoughts, didn't seem to notice. His eyes were far away and his mind distant. Then, a moment or so later he seemed to snap out of it, and glancing down at Elizabeth saw her hugging him and smiled warmly as he returned her hug. "Ah, maybe it was just my imagination," he murmured finally.

"Maybe," Elizabeth said softly.

_A/N: Yep, it's Bootstrap Bill Turner. Poor Will, he knows there is something about that man. Next chapter you'll find out why Bill chose now to come back after all these years! Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed! Until my next update!_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm back and I bring another chapter! I want to thank everyone who sent reviews, and of course I'm going to ask you to do it again for this chapter!  Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Five

Two weeks later Jack was getting fidgety. He didn't generally spend this long on land, the thing was he had nothing he could do that he would be able to complete and still make it to Port Royal in time for the wedding, and so he waited. As Jack stood at the helm of his ship thinking his restless thoughts, he heard a hacking cough behind him. "It's getting worse," he commented without turning around.

"Aye, it is at that," Bill agreed hoarsely.

Jack turned then and studied his old friend, his eyes unreadable. "Two and a half more weeks," he said and Bill didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Yes, I can make it," he answered, trying to suppress another cough, and leaning heavily against the edge of the ship. "Lets go into Tortuga," he said, giving his friend a grin.

"Ye sure ye're up for it?" Jack asked.

"Oh aye, it can't hurt, besides, I know ye would be there more often if it weren't for me."

"Dunno what ye're talkin' about William," Jack said, feigning indifference.

"Right," Bill said sarcastically, not letting Jack fool him. "Ye haven't been staying here and keepin' me comp'ny on the days I couldn't go."

"Ye're blathering nonsense," Jack said as they headed off the ship.

"Oh all right then," Bill said. "I am grateful though," he added, glancing quickly at Jack, who without a word nodded. The two headed directly to the Treasure Hut and when they entered Bootstrap sat heavily in a chair, tired from the walk, as Jack signaled to the bartender and ordered them both some rum.

Jack covertly watched Bootstrap from his position at the bar. He was panting slightly but trying to hide it, the walk from the ship had indeed winded him but he didn't want Jack to notice. As Jack leaned against the bar his thoughts strayed to the night he had first seen Bootstrap after all these years.

He had been sitting in this very pub, at the same bar he was now leaning against. He had been drinking his rum and casually observing the other patrons, when he had noticed the dark haired man leaning against the wall in the corner and holding his own mug. Jack had recognized him instantly, despite all the years between the last time they had met. Bootstrap had been watching him as well and had raised his mug in a quiet salute and grinned slightly when he had noticed that Jack had seen him.

Jack had raised his mug in response and got up and weaved his way through the crowd until he was standing beside his old friend. "Long time, no see," he had murmured.

"Aye," Bootstrap had answered, "I had wondered if I'd see ye here. I've heard the strangest rumors about ye."

"Really?" Jack had asked mildly.

"Aye, not that, that is so unusual in and of itself, but I heard ye were helping a naval officer of all things," Bootstrap had remarked.

"It had its benefits," Jack said, "Care to tell me what ye are doing here William?"

Bootstrap had nodded and after a slight hesitation, gathering his thoughts, he had said, "I'm dying Jack."

"Ye don't believe in beating around the bush do ye mate?" Jack had said lightly, though he had been a little taken aback.

"Why should I?" Bill had asked, somewhat bitterly.

"How do ye figure ye're dying?" Jack had asked reasonably.

"I can just feel it," Bill answered. "I've been sick for some time now, but it's been getting worse lately. I saw a doctor but he didn't tell me much, other than that he didn't think I had a lot of time."

"He couldn't do anything for ye?" Jack asked.

"Well he could keep me there on bed rest and feed me some medications, but in the long run he said he I'd most likely die anyway, and I decided I'd just as soon not die with the doctor," Bill explained calmly.

"So ye decided for one more outing to Tortuga?" Jack had asked, knowing full well there was more to it then that. "Not that I blame ye mate, but if truth be told it does seem a little odd."

"No," Bill had grinned, "I was hoping I'd hear some word of where you were actually."

"Well, you found me," Jack commented.

"Aye, I wanted to ask ye for yer help," Bill had said, a little uneasily, leading Jack to a more secluded part of the bar.

Jack had followed after him, looking slightly puzzled. "And what do ye need me help for?" he had asked, having a shrewd suspicion of what it was.

"Jack, there are a lot of things I regret in me life, and most of them I can't do anything about," Bill had started heavily. "What I did to ye with Barbossa and his crew of miscretins is one of those regrets."

"I thought we had already agree that we were even on that one back when we met in Jamison Port," Jack reminded him. "Aside from that, I never blamed ye anyway."

"Ye'd have gotten out of the trouble in Jamison Port all by yerself, I just helped to speed the process," Bill told him. "Besides, some things, ye just feel like ye can't make up, even if the person or persons ye feel ye've wronged say that it's okay. Anyway, I didn't come here to get ye to tell me everything is all right. I already know that ye say ye never blamed me," Bill had explained quietly.

"Alright," Jack said with a nod of his head, "Go on then."

"Well, one o' me regrets is that I haven't been in me son's life since he was seven years old. I had me reasons o' course," Bill explained nervously. "Reasons that have always seemed like good reasons. If I had come out of hiding there was more than one way that Barbossa could have figured out where I was, and if that was anywhere near Will and the medallion he would have been in danger."

"Aye, I already know yer reasons and I know they were sound," Jack had said, quietly urging him to say what he felt he needed to say.

Bill had nodded nervously again, "Yes," he said, "But then you and Will teamed up and now Barbossa is dead. So why didn't I come out of hiding then, and if not then, why not afterward?" Jack had not said anything and Bill had taken a deep breath and continued. "I thought about it, but the truth is it was much easier to stay in me self imposed hermitry where I wouldn't have to face the possibility o' me son not excepting me. Besides, I always figured there was time," he said heavily. "It turns out I'm not as good on the time as I thought though, and since ye know my son I was hoping ye would help me to meet him."

Jack had agreed and had told Bill of his son's impending marriage and of how that would be as good a time as any to meet him. Then they had decided Bootstrap would stay on the _Black Pearl_ while they waited for the wedding, had been there ever since, his health getting steadily worse.

"Here's your rum Captain," the bartender said, jolting Jack out of his thoughts. Jack placed a few shillings on the table and took the rum to the table where Bill waited.

"Here ye go mate. Just the one," he warned, to which Bill grinned.

"Yep, ye haven't changed," Bill commented with another wry grin.

"Neither have ye old friend, neither have ye," Jack told him.

The two drank the night way and reminisced about old times, before they had met Barbossa of course. "Captain, Bootstrap, I didn't know ye would be here," came Annamaria's voice, as she appeared right in the middle of a loud fit of laughing, as the two were reliving a particularly hilarious time of years ago.

"What can we say? We love the rum!" Bill said, winking at Jack.

"You said it!" Jack agreed, taking a deep swig.

"I never would have thought I'd find another person like ye Captain, but I've been proven wrong," Annamaria remarked, watching Bill chug rum as well. All three of them chuckled but then Annamaria said, "If I ever manage to get me another boat ye both better leave it be!"

"For the last time, I just borrowed that boat!" Jack said quickly. "I had every intention of bringing it back to ye!"

"But you didn't!" Annamaria said loudly.

"We've had this conversation afore luv," Jack stated.

"What happened to the boat?" Bill asked with a grin of amusement.

"I dunno, he never fully explained it," Annamaria said with a glare at Jack.

"Well…" Jack shifted his position slightly and with an uneasy glance at Annamaria said, "I sank it."

Bill laughed uproariously as Annamaria continued to glare at Jack and then slapped him viciously. At this point Bill's laughter turned into another burst of coughing, and he doubled over, holding onto his side. Jack patted him roughly on the back and when his coughing fit finally subsided Annamaria looked at Jack and said, "We'll talk about me boat again later, but maybe right now ye should get Bootstrap back to the _Pearl_."

"Aye, perhaps yer right," Jack agreed as Bootstrap clutched at his throat.

"Just let me get a drink first," Bill said hoarsely as he lifted his mug and took a deep swig. "I'm okay," he panted, putting the mug down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"He's not okay, he needs rest Captain," Annamaria said, bending down to look into Bootstrap's bloodshot eyes.

"I suppose she's right," Bill said with a sigh.

"She often is," Jack agreed, standing up. "See ye back at the ship," he said to Annamaria as he and Bill headed out.

As they went back to the ship Jack could tell Bill was feeling very weak. "Ye should eat something mate," he suggested.

"Nah, not hungry," Bill said, "I think I'll just lie down some."

They managed to get up on deck with Bill only coughing a little bit. "I'm going to make it to me son's wedding Jack," Bill said suddenly, as though Jack had said something to the contrary.

"I know ye will William," Jack said calmly. Bill nodded and started coughing again, his whole body shaking with the force of the coughs racking his body. "Easy mate," Jack murmured, patting Bill on the back as a spurt of blood shot out of his mouth with the force of his coughing fit and splattered on the deck. Jack stared briefly at the bright red blood. "That can't be good," he muttered as he guided Bill toward the bed he had for him in his cabin.

_A/N: Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Here I am again! Did you start to wonder what happened to me? Sorry, I've been busy and to top it off I'm getting sick now, but nonetheless here I am! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 6! On we go then…_

Chapter Six

Once Bill lay down his coughing eased up enough to let him sleep a little and Jack exited the cabin to stand at the helm as usual. He loved staring out at the endless water and letting his thoughts drift over him. He and Bill had been through so much together in previous years and now it was about to end for good. His friend was dying; he seemed to get a little worse every day.

Will was in for the shock of his life. He seemed to have long since given up any hope that his father was still alive. Jack had picked up on that when he had first met him and he had spoken of his father in the past tense. Jack had felt a little guilty going along with it but there had been no helping it, he had just been keeping a promise he had made to Bill a long time ago.

Jack stood at the helm until it was dark and he could no longer tell the difference between the black of the sky and the black of the water. As it became even later and still Jack stood at the helm his crewmembers eventually came back aboard the ship from Tortuga. As they passed him they greeted him but he barely seemed to notice, so lost in his thoughts was he.

"Captain!" A sudden shout jolted him out of his reverie. He turned to find Annamaria standing just behind him.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Bootstrap needs yer help," Annamaria informed him quickly.

Jack immediately started toward his cabin, "What's wrong with him?" he called over his shoulder to Annamaria.

"I'm not quite sure, yer cabin door is locked," Annamaria said as she fell into step with her captain. "But when I passed by I heard him shouting out and yelling. I don't think he knows what he is doing and I thought ye should know."

Jack nodded and as that they came into sight of his door he too could hear the shouting. Jack quickly pulled out his key and unlocked the door. "Stay near," he ordered Annamaria. "I may need yer help."

"Aye sir," Annamaria said as Jack darted quickly into the dark cabin. He switched on a lam and turned to Bill who was tossing and turning.

"No!" he said quite loudly in his sleep. "I had no choice! I couldn't help it! I had NO CHOICE!" he said, the last two words become an ear shattering shout.

"Here mate, calm down," Jack muttered as he put his hand on Bootstrap's head. To Jack's dismay he was burning up. "Anna!" Jack called out quickly and she immediately entered the room. "Fetch a bowl of cold water and a cloth," he instructed before she was even all the way into the room. She turned to leave and as Jack waited for her to return he tried to calm Bill, who was getting increasingly more agitated.

"You deserve to be cursed!" Bill said suddenly and forcefully, and Jack knew that, in Bill's head at least, he was once again talking to Barbossa. "It wasn't right," he muttered weakly as he fitfully shifted his position. "Not right with the code or with anything else."

"It's all over now mate," Jack informed him, though he wasn't sure if Bill was even aware of his presence. "It wasn't yer fault. Ye did what ye had to."

Just then Annamaria came back with the cloth and water. As she handed it to Jack she said, "Does he even know yer there?"

"Not sure," Jack told her as he moistened the cloth and pressed it to Bill's head.

"It's gonna be a miracle if he survives the two and a half weeks to his son's wedding," Annamaria muttered, watching the feverish man on the bed before them.

"He'll make it," Jack said. "Never underestimate any living soul's will to survive."

"I guess," Annamaria said softly. "Do ye need me for anything else Captain?"

"Not right now," Jack said and Annamaria exited to go to bed.

For now Bill seemed to have calmed down some, occasionally he would mutter something but overall he seemed more relaxed then he had been a few moments ago. Jack turned the cloth over on his friend's head and leaned back in his desk chair. He briefly wondered how many sick people were going to be in this room. Well, Norrington had mostly been bruised and hung over, he mused to himself. After all he had been beaten pretty badly.

"Throughout the night Jack kept up his vigil, having to frequently remoisten the cloth and turn it over. Bill continued to shift between fits of coughing and murmuring things, sometimes from the past and even the present, and sometimes things Jack couldn't make any sense of. "Carol Anne!" he cried out at one point. Carol Anne had been his wife and Will's mother. She of course, had been dead for some time now.

"He'll never understand," Bill muttered as his fever spiked up. He abruptly turned and the cloth fell off his head and to the floor. "I had to stay away, he would have been in even more danger with me there!" A hacking cough cut of his ramblings and when he moved Jack saw a spot of blood on the pillow.

"Ye talking about Will?" Jack asked as he tried to mop the blood up. He didn't expect an answer, but Bill seemed to get even more agitated.

"My son," he muttered anxiously. "Barbossa is after him! He'll kill him!"

"No, not anymore," Jack said, adjusting the cloth that Bill had knocked down again.

"Should've helped Jack," he mumbled after a few more minutes. Jack glanced up at him but didn't say anything yet. "I was a bloody coward. If he lives he'll likely come after me as well as Barbossa. He'll never forgive me."

"Sure I will William," Jack said calmly, "I've told ye before it wasn't yer fault, savvy? I understand why ye did what ye did. Hell mate, I even told ye to stay out of it." Again Jack had to rewet the cloth, realizing even as he was doing it that it wasn't enough. Bootstrap's fever was fast getting out of control. It was getting much higher and Bill was getting rougher, with the wild frenzied strength that people with intense fevers develop.

Jack was on his feet and at his cabin door in an instant. "Gibbs!" he hollered as loudly as he could. There was a distant crash somewhere on the ship and Jack guessed Gibbs had rolled right out of bed at his call. He quickly went back to Bill's side and stripped him of everything except his briefs. "Gibbs!" he yelled again as he struggled to get a flailing Bill up out of bed. "Easy William," he muttered.

"Ye called me Cap'n?" Gibbs said blearily as he appeared at the door.

"Need yer help," Jack panted, "His fever is way to high and we need to get it down fast, savvy? Help me get him off the ship and into the water."

"Aye sir," Gibbs said, ducking a swing from Bill, who didn't seem to be aware of what was going on or what he was doing. "He's really out of it, isn't he?" Gibbs commented as they struggled out the door.

"He is at that," Jack agreed. A few minutes they were walking down the gangplank, and once they were on the docks they headed to a part where the water was shallow and all three entered it hurriedly.

"Cold," Gibbs panted, still trying to hold onto Bill, who was still struggling.

"Dunk him all the way under," Jack ordered. Working together they managed to unceremoniously do just that and after a few seconds they allowed him to come back up for air. They repeated this a few times and to their immense relief it seemed to be working, the cold night time water was doing its job.

"He don't seem so hot to touch anymore," Gibbs said.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "We'll keep him in here a few more minutes though, savvy?"

Gibbs grunted affirmatively and they did their best to support Bootstrap, now and again dunking his head for good measure, making sure he stayed cooler. After a bit it seemed like he was out of danger of his fever spiking up to uncontrollable heights again and he was now much calmer, though he still didn't seem to be really aware of his surroundings. "Reckon we could take him back to the cabin now," Jack said. "He's still got a fever but it don't seem to be to worrisome of a height anymore.

So out of the water they struggled, half carrying, half dragging Bootstrap between them. Once they were on deck Jack said, "Go on ahead and make sure the cabin door is open and his bed is ready."

Gibbs nodded and gratefully slipped out from under Bill's arm and hurried ahead. Jack supported Bill until they got to the cabin where Gibbs was straightening Bootstrap's bed. He stepped back as Jack entered and lowered Bill onto the bed. "That'll be all for now," Jack told Gibbs, who nodded and left, presumably to go back to sleep. Jack put another wet cloth on Bill's head and leaned back in his chair as his friend shuddered and broke into a sweat.

"Fever's finally breaking," Jack muttered, observing the sweat practically pouring in rivers off of his friend. "Knew we'd make it through this," he said as he leaned forward and turned the cloth around.

After a couple of hours when the sun was starting to rise and Bootstrap's fever had went down considerably and he had gotten some relatively relaxed sleep, which had only been interrupted by a few coughing bouts he moaned and opened his eyes. "Jack?" he mumbled weakly when he spotted the figure leaning back in the desk chair.

"I'm here," Jack drawled, "And I rather think yer lucky to be here."

Bill chuckled weakly, "I don't feel very lucky at the moment," he muttered. "What happened?" he asked as he took in the fact that he was drenched in sweat and almost completely naked.

"You had a fever," Jack informed him. "At one point it got so bad I had to get Gibbs in here to help me get you out of here and into the water."

Bill groaned as he tried to sit up and his world began to spin. "Okay, no sitting up," he mumbled to himself dazedly as he lay back down.

Jack couldn't help but grin a little, "Give it some time mate," he advised.

"Yeah. How long have I been out of it?" Bill asked.

"I would say about twelve hours altogether. Annamaria came to get me about you at around seven last night and it's around sunrise now," Jack said, suppressing a yawn.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say ye didn't get any sleep," Bill said, watching his friend.

"On the bright side I did get to go for an early morning swim," Jack commented wryly, by way of answer.

Bill snorted in laughter, "That's one way to look at it, it can't've been all bad then," he said, still grinning. He sighed and after a moment said, "How am I going to make it to my son's wedding Jack?"

"One day at a time mate, one day at a time," Jack said. "That's all ye can do."

"I guess so," Bill said, frustrated, "But suppose after all those days I'm not alive anymore?"

Jack studied his old friend for a moment and said, "Ye'll make it William, because it's the only way to see yer son and see him get married. Besides, weren't ye the one telling me ye'd make it?"

"Aye," Bootstrap agreed, "I suppose yer right mate."

"Course I am," Jack said with a grin, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

Bill chuckled, "Aye, how could I forget?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

"I haven't the faintest idea mate," Jack said, a faint grin gracing his handsome face.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here I am again, I hope everyone who reads enjoys this chapter! Don't forget to review afterwards, because they really brighten my day and inspire me to keep updating!_

Chapter Seven

A week and a half later Will and Elizabeth were nearing their big day. Nearly everyone in Port Royal seemed to be dealing with a case of nervous and excited anticipation. On this bright morning the Governor of the town and a certain Commodore of the royal navy could be found walking on the fort and discussing the upcoming wedding. "How are you holding up Governor?" Norrington asked as they walked.

"As well as can be expected for the father of the bride I suppose," Governor Swann said. "I am after all, about to give my daughter away, but at least I have the comfort of knowing she will be well cared for."

"Of course, of course," Norrington murmured.

"Oh, how stupid of me!" the Governor cried out suddenly. "You wanted to marry her as well, and here I am blathering on about her marrying someone else!"

'Yes, this is just how I hoped this conversation would go,' Norrington thought to himself sarcastically. "Yes, well, I too am glad she found someone who will make her truly happy and who will care for her," he said, trying to mask his bitterness at where the conversation was going, and also trying to conceal the grief he still felt at having missed out on the possibility of marrying her. "Sparrow is due in about four days isn't he?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, four days exactly," the Governor confirmed, "He'll attend the wedding rehearsal the day after he gets here, and the next day is the wedding. That is, if he even bothers to show up, a part of me thinks that he won't. You can only trust a pirate as far as you can throw them after all," he added.

"Oh, I think he'll be here," Norrington said quietly, glancing out at the sea.

"Really?" the Governor asked mildly, "Well I suppose you would have more faith in him then some. For my daughter and her fiancé's sake I hope you are right."

* * *

For Bill Turner, the last week and a half on the _Pearl_ had been spent recuperating from his fever. You couldn't really say he had completely recovered, and he wasn't really sure he ever would, not all of his strength had returned, and his hacking cough came with more regularity now. For the most part he tried to stay relaxed and rested, but despite that he spent most of his time feeling very tired. Jack reminded him to eat every now and then, but he was never hungry and rarely ate unless the reminder came. At night he broke into sweats but it didn't seem to be fever related, rather it was just another merit of his failing health. As Jack had jokingly said, it was like taking a bath while he slept. Bill had grinned and joked around with Jack when he'd said that, but both knew it wasn't that pleasant and simple.

Jack had announced how things would go down to his crew the previous day. Since he was the only one with a pardon from the Governor the crew would be taking up a temporary residence in Tortuga while he and Bill took the _Pearl_ and headed to Port Royal the next day.

Luckily Bill did not have a reputation as a pirate as it had been many years since he had been out in the open, so he and Jack hoped he could just wear some nice clothes, wash up, and fit in with the crowd without too many questions being asked.

Bootstrap had been in Tortuga once since the night of his fever but most of the time he stayed on the _Pearl_ talking with Jack, who tended to stay with him, keeping him company. His excuse was that the main reason for going into Tortuga was the rum, and he did have plenty of that on the ship.

"Why don't you explain your reasons for not going to Scarlet?" Bill had replied cheekily. She had spotted Jack and Bill in town the last time and had marched over and smacked Jack across his face. Bill had found it hilariously funny, while Jack had maintained that he wasn't sure that he deserved it.

Now the two of them were both sitting in the galley and drinking as usual. They were relatively quiet, each lost in their own thoughts and comfortable with the other's silence. "What's she like Jack?" Bill asked all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna need more than that mate, what's who like?" Jack asked confusedly.

"The woman my son is going to marry," Bill explained. "What is she like?"

"'Liz'beth?" Jack slurred. "Well she's a fiery one, that's for sure," he said with a grin. "Once Barbossa had marooned her and I on an island," Jack started when Bill interrupted him.

"He marooned ye again?" he asked.

"Aye," Jack said sourly, "But in the end I got me ship back."

"Obviously," Bill commented, "So go on with your story," he said, trying to stifle a cough.

"Well she and I spent the night drinking and singing pirate songs but when I woke up in the morning she was burning all the rum!" Jack said, a little more loudly then was necessary as he got caught up in the memory of it all.

"She burned the rum? What the bloody hell for?" Bill asked in shock.

"Said it was for a signal fire," Jack grunted, shaking his head. "I suppose it worked, the Commodore came shortly afterward" he admitted darkly, "Seems a terrible waste though. Anyway once we were on the navy's ship she managed to convince the Commodore to go after Will to save him from Barbossa and his crew of miscreatins."

Bill's stomach lurched uncomfortably when he heard his son's name. "Commodore Norrington is the one that I heard ye helped right?" he asked, trying to get his mind off his son.

"Aye," Jack said, seeming to know why Bill had asked. "I had found the good Commodore in Tortuga, if ye'll believe it."

"What was he doing there?" Bill asked in surprise, "Tortuga is hardly the place ye'd expect to find a guy like him."

"Tell me about it," Jack agreed with a grin. "I found him drinking and getting drunk to boot."

Bill chuckled with humor, "I'm having difficulty imagining a Commodore of the Queen's Royal Navy just having a drink in Tortuga, of all places."

Jack grinned again and said; "Well to make a long story short, when I saw him in the middle of a drunken bar fight I helped him and found out the law in Port Royal was after him. So I helped to clear his name and now he's a Commodore again."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow befriended naval officers," Bill remarked.

"I dunno if ye could call us friends," Jack commented, "I don't think two friends can ever have professions as different as mine and the Commodore's and ever manage a friendship, but it is probably a direct result of my helping him that I have a pardon, however brief it is."

"So when you said in Tortuga that helping him had its benefits you were right," Bill remarked, though he knew his friend could not possibly have known of those benefits before the events had taken place. "Do ye think he'll cause me any problems?" he asked, referring to the Commodore.

"Don't see how he'd have reason to," Jack said thoughtfully. "He won't know who ye are and while he may suspect as long as we don't give him any proof of who, or more specifically, what ye are he won't be able to do anything about it." Bill nodded in thoughtful agreement, but unfortunately the movement seemed to trigger a fresh bout of painful coughing that racked his body. He fumbled in his pocket for his handkerchief and pressed it to his mouth. Once the coughs finally subsided and he was able to sit up straight again he removed the cloth and Jack spotted a flash of bright red on it before Bill managed to fold it over and tuck it in his pocket.

"That's happening much more often now," Jack commented, referring to the blood, as Bill massaged his throat.

"Suppose so," Bill managed to croak out hoarsely. "It's a very unpleasant feeling," he muttered; a rare concession for him as he disliked admitting when things pained him.

However, Jack knew him well and normally could tell when he was in pain anyway. "I imagine it would be," he said now as he poured more rum and passed it to his friend who gratefully drank it to try to soothe his aching throat.

"I'm tired," Bill murmured, staring into his mug. "Always so tired now."

"Ye should rest,' Jack said, although both knew it would very little difference.

"There's only one rest that can help me now," Bill said with a sigh. "I'm not ready for it," he mumbled quietly, a fear he couldn't quite suppress in his dark brown eyes. "I want to see my son and shake his hand. I want to watch him get married and start a life with the woman he loves," he added wistfully.

"And so ye will," Jack said in a calming tone.

"Yes, I will," Bill agreed firmly, some of the fear leaving his eyes. "But meanwhile," he said in a lighter tone, "we have rum!"

"Aye, and as long as we keep it away from yer son's fiancé we should be able to keep it," Jack said and they both laughed. "Cheers mate," Jack said as they clinked their mugs together and drank deeply.

The day progressed without much event until Bill again developed a slight fever in the late evening, it however, did not seem like it was likely to reach the alarming heights of his last one and so while Bill rested Jack decided to make a short trip into Tortuga before the shops closed to get some supplies for the trip to Port Royal the next day.

As he was making his way through a back alley a thug bumped into him and Jack, having pulled this trick himself, could tell instantly that the man was attempting to pickpocket him. "You don't want to be doing that mate," he said, catching the thug's arm.

"Let go of me!" the thug hissed vehemently, taking a swing at Jack's face.

"That's a really bad idea," Jack said calmly, catching his the offending arm that was swinging closer. "I can see yer having a bad day though mate, so why don't ye just get out of here," Jack said, not wanting to bother with such disturbances at the moment. He settled for just giving the thug a strong push away from him.

"Ye probably didn't have nothing good anyway," the thug sneered as he ran off.

Once Jack was back aboard his ship Annamaria spotted him and rushed over. "Thought I'd tell ye I found a place to stay and I won't be on the _Pearl_ tonight so ye won't see me until ye come back after the wedding." Jack nodded and motioning to the stuff in his arms Annamaria said, "How much of that did ye steal and how much did ye actually pay for?"

"Steal is such a strong word," Jack said, evading her question. "I prefer 'borrow' meself."

Annamaria raised her eyebrows, "Right," she drawled sarcastically, "Just like ye 'borrowed' me boat?"

"I had every intention of bringing it back to ye!" Jack said loudly. "Are ye going to hold that one little incident against me forever?"

"Maybe," Annamaria said unconcernedly. "Ye still haven't gotten me a new one."

"Well in all fairness to me I did try to give ye the _Interceptor_, it really can't be considered my fault that it was blown up," Jack pointed out.

Annamaria shook her head resignedly, giving it up for now, "Try not to do anything to break yer pardon and get arrested," she said over her shoulder as she started walking off the ship.

"Well, only if I'm lucky!" Jack called after her with a grin. Annamaria shook her head but didn't reply and didn't stop walking and in a moment she had disappeared into the darkness of Tortuga.

When Jack entered his cabin he found Bootstrap sitting on his cot and leaning against the wall coughing violently. He had his cloth pressed to his mouth and once he was finished and had tucked it away Jack asked, "Any blood this time?"

"Little bit," Bill answered. "How was Tortuga?"

"Well it was Tortuga," Jack said. "Someone tried to pickpocket me and everything."

"Bet they didn't succeed," Bill commented correctly with a slight grin.

"Course not," Jack agreed. "He tried to bump into me and get in me pockets. It was very clumsily done."

"It is a classic though," Bill said, "Only problem is, old veterans like us can spot it from a mile away."

"Ye can say that again," Jack agreed. At this point Bill's hacking cough returned again and when it eased up there was a faint suggestion of blood creased on his lips, which he wiped off with a shaking hand. He groaned a little, his hand on his throat and Jack said, "That reminds me mate, Annamaria told me that warm water with salt added can help with sore throats. She'd thought ye might want to try it. Reckon it'll help ye any?"

"Aye, couldn't hurt to try it," Bill said hoarsely.

"I'll get ye some then mate," Jack said, already on his way toward the kitchens. When he got back and passed it to Bill he said, "Annamaria says yer supposed to gargle it but not swallow." At this point he also passed along a little bowl to his friend for him to spit it back out in.

Bill nodded and titled his head back to pour some of the salt water in. Jack grimaced in disgust, it couldn't taste good but he supposed the alternative of doing nothing to ease the pain would be worse. As Bill gargled Jack sat at his desk and pulled out his maps. He had already charted out where he was going after Will's wedding. There was an island where it was said the legendary Davey Jones himself had hidden his treasure and Jack intended on finding it if it was indeed there. The loophole of course, was that there was said to be all kinds of curses and enchantments protecting the gold and the island where it rested.

"What are ye looking at?" Bill, who was finished gargling asked, his voice still a little hoarse.

"Dutchman's Island," Jack told him. "Yer throat feel any better?" he asked.

"Aye, a little," Bill said. "Ye wouldn't be thinking of going after the treasure o' Dutchman's Island, would ye?" he asked keenly, remembering the myths surrounding the place.

"Why not?" Jack asked, a glint of adventure in his eyes.

Bill grinned, "Well for one, how about the people who are said to have died trying to get to it, but then, that's never stopped ye before."  
"Never stopped ye either mate," Jack reminded him with a wry grin.

"Aye," Bill said softly. "Touché."

* * *

Later that night as Bill slept, or doing what passed as sleeping for him nowadays as he fitfully tossed and turned, Jack still studied his maps by the light of a candle. He supposed he should get to sleep as he intended on setting sail by first light, but he wasn't tired. Or at least, he didn't think he could sleep. He sighed and glanced over at Bill, who was coughing even in his sleep, sweat glistening on his brow. Jack fidgeted restlessly in his seat, the cabin was starting to seem too stuffy for him, so he extinguished his candle and made his way to the door in the dark.

The cool air felt wonderfully relaxing and he headed quietly to the helm, with the thought that soon he would be sailing again. He supposed that was why he was so restless; his whole being was looking forward to standing on this very spot and feeling the _Pearl_ move under him as she sailed into the horizon. Jack stood at the helm a little longer, the sight of the gently lapping water and the refreshing breeze working together to relax him even further. Eventually he headed back toward his cabin; finally ready to sleep for a couple hours before he could sail.

* * *

"Hoist the sails!" Jack shouted his order to Bill, who had said he was well enough to help Jack get the _Black Pearl_ on her way.

"Aye Captain!" Bill said, falling easily back into his old routine, though it had been many years. 'Once a pirate, always a pirate,' he thought to himself, a faint grin appearing on his lips as he hastened to follow Jack's order.

Once the ship was underway Jack again stood at the helm, this time revealing in the feel of the powerful ship moving under him, and the horizon in the distance and never getting any closer. As his hands caressed the wheel of the ship, he lovingly led her through the waters and on her way, his hair whipping behind his shoulders and his eyes in the distance. "Port Royal, here we come," he murmured softly.

A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and I'll love you forever! LOL! I want to know what you think, and the more reviews the sooner I'll update!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here I am again, sorry for the wait, SSL hours and other graduation stuff… anyway here's chapter 8. Enjoy!_

Chapter Eight

"We're here," Jack announced two and a half days later when Port Royal was finally in sight.

"Really?" Bill asked nervously, squinting at the distant land.

"Really," Jack told him, concealing a slight grin.

"We can't go in yet though," Bill pointed out. "Your pardon doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Aye, but ye would give some excuse even if me pardon started today," Jack told him, his eyes on the town in the distance. Bill didn't say anything, but Jack knew his silence to be a concession to what he had said. "Lucky for ye there's a cave hidden in coral about fifteen minutes from the docks," Jack said. "We'll hide the _Pearl_ there for the rest o' the day and tomorrow we'll see yer son. Meanwhile ye'll use the time to rest and calm yer nerves as best ye can."

Bill was about to respond when another bout of coughing attacked him. "Sounds like a plan," he finally managed to say. "I'll help ye get the _Pearl_ hidden," he muttered, staggering slightly.

"Ye'll go to bed," Jack said shortly, he knew his friend was feeling very weak. Bill glanced up at him but before he could argue Jack said, "Yer no use to me like this William. I can manage all by me onesies, savvy? Get to bed."

Bill nodded stiffly, "Suppose yer right," he mumbled, turning and making his way unsteadily toward his cot. He stumbled as he reached the doorway but managed to catch onto the doorframe and make it into the room and shut the door.

Jack sighed and shook his head, he knew Bill was a proud man and it had hurt his pride to be told he was in no condition to help, however, he also knew if he hadn't sent Bill off deck when he did he would have collapsed soon. Bill knew it too but in addition to being full of pride he was as stubborn as a mule. As Jack carefully guided the _Black Pearl_ through the coral reef and into the cave his thoughts turned to Will and Elizabeth.

* * *

"Three more days," Elizabeth said happily.

"Are you nervous?" will asked anxiously.

"No, I've got my share of excitement though. How about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, plenty of excitement here my love," Will said, his eyes dancing happily.

"Three more days," Elizabeth murmured again, resting her head on Will's chest as he embraced her. "Jack's due tomorrow," Elizabeth commented. "I think Father is already dreading his arrival."

"Your father doesn't like Jack much, does he?" Will asked with a grin.

"Well he admits that Jack is a good man, he just thinks he likes to cause a little too much trouble," Elizabeth explained.

"You can't argue with that," Will laughed.

"No you really can't," Elizabeth agreed, also laughing.

* * *

Before too long it was the next morning, the first day of Jack's pardon and said pirate captain steered his ship out of the hidden cave and in plain sight at the dock. "This feels strange," Jack commented to Bill with a grin. "Having the _Pearl_ in plain sight like this, where everyone can see her."

"Aye," Bill agreed weakly, trying to sit up. "Are we going to see them now?"

"I've been thinking about that mate," Jack said. "I think I should go first, just to give Will some type of warning, then I can bring him here to see ye."

"Good idea, except I don't want him here," Bill said, coughing a little. "I don't want him to see me like this. I want to be standing on me own two feet when I see me son."

Jack nodded in understanding, "How about this mate," he said, "I'll see them first, warn Will to make sure he's ready, meanwhile ye'll rest here and when yer son is prepared I'll come get ye so they won't have to see ye here, savvy?" With another cough Bill gave his consent to this idea and Jack said, "I'll see ye soon mate," and he got up and walked out on deck and off the ship onto the dock.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, how do you do?" a voice greeted.

Jack glanced across the docks and spotted Commodore James Norrington standing there with a slight smile, where he had apparently been watching the _Black Pearl_. "'Ello mate," Jack said, also with a grin. "Doin' just fine, how 'bout ye?"

"Good," Norrington informed him. "I'm on duty at the moment, thanks to you of course," he said, meeting Jack's eyes.

"It's where ye belong mate," Jack told him, walking with his odd swaying gait to stand before the Commodore.

"Yes," Norrington murmured in agreement. "Well if you would be willing I have time to accompany you to the blacksmith shop where you will most certainly find young Mr. Turner and perhaps even Miss Swann."

"Then lets go," Jack said and they both walked off together.

Once they reached the shop Commodore Norrington knocked on the door, which was promptly answered by Will. "Commodore," he greeted. "Jack!" he shouted, spotting the pirate captain who flashed him a grin.

"I believe he is here for you," Norrington said as Elizabeth came to stand beside her fiancé.

"Yes he is," Elizabeth said, ushering both of them in.

"No, I really can't stay," Norrington said politely, "I have to get back to the fort. Duty calls."

"Thank you for bringing him," Elizabeth called out as Norrington waved and exited.

"We didn't expect you so early in the day Jack," Will commented after the Commodore had left and the shop door was again closed behind them.

"Why wait?" Jack grinned, "I said I'd be here and here I am."

"Where's your crew at?" Elizabeth asked. "They can't be here"

"Course not," Jack agreed, "They're in Tortuga, I'll be going back for them after yer wedding. Speaking o' which, how are you two holding up?"

After they had made small talk for awhile Jack decided the time to mention Bootstrap had come. "Say Will," he started after a moment when there had been a lull in the conversation.

"What?" Will asked.

"Ye remember the man ye saw on me ship?" Jack questioned.

"You mean the one I asked you and Gibbs about?" Will said slowly.

"That's the one," Jack said affirmatively.

"Yes I remember," Will said, his heart beating a little faster. He had thought of that man more than once since his brief stay on the _Black Pearl_. There was something about him that picked at a distant part of his brain and he couldn't place it.

"Ye remember what ye were told about him?" Jack asked calmly, quietly wondering how Will would take this news.

"Yes, Gibbs told me he was a new member of the crew and you said he was an old friend of yours," Will recalled correctly.

"Aye, and all that was true mate," Jack agreed but before he could say anything else Elizabeth interrupted.

"Jack, what's the point of this?" she asked, voicing Will's impatience.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that one myself," Will said.

"Patience lad, there's no easy way to say this," Jack said, for the first time showing a little unease. "That man is yer father Will."

"What?" Will asked faintly, after a moment of stunned silence.

"Ye heard me correct mate," Jack said.

"My father is dead," Will said automatically. "Two of Barbossa's crewmen told me that they had launched him out in the ocean with a canon."

"Aye, that happened," Jack admitted with a nod. "That, however, doesn't mean he's dead. You forget, he had the curse on him at the time."

"So, he's alive?" Will asked, now in complete shock. Jack simply nodded and Will said, "Why didn't you tell me when I was on the _Pearl_ and asked you who he was? For that matter why didn't you tell me when we first met and I asked you about him?"

Jack was quiet for a few moments, seemingly contemplating his response as he drank some rum from a flask. Finally he said, "I was only keeping me promise to him. The last time I saw him was about seven years before I met ye. I saw him in a place called Jamison Port and he asked me to promise him that if I ever met ye to do what I could to keep ye safe and the way he saw it that included not giving ye any hint about him, his whereabouts or the fact that he was alive."

Will didn't seem to fully understand why this would be his father's wish but he nodded anyway and said, "What about last month? Why didn't you say something then? Why didn't he come to me when we were on the same ship?"

"Again, he didn't want ye to know," Jack said.

"Alright then," Will said, his voice strained. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Well ye see, that's why yer father was back on the _Black Pearl_ in the first place," Jack explained.

"What do you mean?" Will asked tiredly.

"He wants to see ye again Will," Jack said quietly. "A couple of weeks afore ye showed up in Tortuga yer father found me and he asked me to help him meet ye. We had planned on him coming here with me but when ye showed up there in the flesh he hadn't been expecting ye and he panicked, but he's ready now and he wants to see ye."

"When you say he's ready now, do you mean he's…" Elizabeth said, trailing off and staring at Jack intently.

Jack met her eyes and nodded, "Yes, he's here now, still on me ship in fact."

Will started visibly and said, "He's here now!" For some reason, though he knew his father had recently been aboard Jack's ship it hadn't occurred to him that he could still be there, so close to where they were having a conversation about him.

Will stared at Jack in total surprise and Jack said, "Before ye see him mate, there's something ye should know. I am right in assuming ye'll consent to see him, right?"

"Yes," Will managed to mumble faintly, his mind swirling with emotions.

"Right," Jack said, "Well ye should know that he is not doing very well. He's been very sick lately."

"Sick?" Will murmured, glancing to Jack questioningly. "How sick is he?"

Jack sighed gravely, "I don't think he's going to make it much longer Will. He wants to see ye before…" here Jack trailed off, for the first time a touch of grief in his usually unfathomable dark eyes.

"Are you okay Will?" Elizabeth asked gently, staring at her ashen fiancé.

"Give me a minute," Will muttered, rubbing his mouth nervously. "Everything I've ever believed is turning out to be false," he said softly. "I had come to terms with the fact that my father was a pirate. I had even come to believe that wasn't all bad, but for years I have thought he was dead."

Jack remained silent and Elizabeth rubbed Will's shoulders sympathetically. "It must be awful," she murmured.

"I told myself if he was alive he would've been as desperate to see me as I was to see him. Why hasn't he ever tried to contact me?" Will demanded suddenly, startling Elizabeth.

"Ye'll have to ask him that mate," Jack told him quietly. Although he did know the answer he also knew that Bootstrap wanted to be able to tell him himself.

"Take me to him," Will said abruptly, standing up and staring at Jack.

"'Fraid I can't Will," Jack said quickly, also standing up.

"What do you mean? I thought you said I could see him," Will said confusedly.

"Ye can, but ye can't go there. He wants me to get him and bring him to you. Besides mate, it'll give ye time to collect yer thoughts and calm down some."

Will agreed and a moment later Jack exited the shop to retrieve Bootstrap. As soon as he was outside it struck him that he had been in there much longer than he had thought. He could tell by the height of the sun it was about an hour after noon, and for whatever reason he had noticed that Bill tended to be at his worse during these hours. Sure enough as soon as he boarded the ship he could hear his friend's hacking cough from his cabin.

He quickly entered the room and when Bill saw Jack had come back he struggled to sit up and managed to croak out, "Does he want to see me?"

"He does at that," Jack told him, his dark eyes studying his friend and gauging how he was doing. "Think ye can manage to get out there?"

"I'll have to," Bill said with another hacking cough. "Just let me get dressed into something a little nicer." Jack nodded and soon they were heading off the ship, Bill leaning on Jack ever so slightly. "I knew I'd be nervous but I didn't know I'd be this nervous," he mumbled as they exited the docks.

Jack didn't reply, he had just seen a figure he recognized headed toward them and Bill, noticing Jack tense, straighten up so he was walking by himself. "Who's that?" he muttered to Jack.

"Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father," Jack informed him as the Governor came closer.

"Ah, Captain Sparrow," the Governor said once he was in front of the two men. "Commodore Norrington told me you had arrived."

"Governor," Jack greeted, nodding his head as the Governor's eyes flickered over to Bill, taking in his appearance before moving back to Jack.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend," he said.

"Bill Turner, at your service," Bill said politely, finding no reason not to give his name since he wasn't known for any piracy and certainly not by his real name.

"Turner?" Governor Swann asked as he shook Bill's hand.

"That's right," Bill said, but neither he nor Jack commented on it any further and the Governor was forced to let it go. It wasn't as though it was that unusual of a name anyway.

"I should let you two be on your way," the Governor said, excusing himself. "Good to see you could make it," he said to Jack, who nodded.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Bill murmured to Jack once Governor Swann was out of earshot.

"Aye, but we'll have the Commodore sniffing around soon, ye can be sure Governor Swann will tell him. I doubt he'll do much though, ye were never that well known and it was a long time ago," Jack said dismissively.

Soon they were standing in front of the blacksmith's shop. "Ye ready?" Jack asked quietly as they stared at the door. Bill took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded. Jack reached out and knocked at the door.

* * *

Inside the shop Will paced nervously to and fro. "Will, you need to try to calm down," Elizabeth said patiently. "It will all work out alright."

"I just can't believe I am going to see my father again," Will said. "The last time I saw him I was seven years old. I don't remember him to much now but back then he was my hero," he said softly. "Why has he stayed away all these years?"

"You can ask him yourself soon," Elizabeth said gently. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Why are they taking so long?" Will said impatiently.

"I'm sure Jack will have him here any minute now," Elizabeth said calmly. No sooner had the words come out of her mouth then there was a knock at the door. "I told you," Elizabeth said, gently nudging Will toward the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Here we go," Jack murmured as the door to the blacksmith shop slowly opened.

"Come in," Will said, his eyes falling on the man who walked in just behind Jack.

Once they were all in the shop William Turner Sr. slowly turned and met his son's eyes. "Hello son," he said softly. "You're looking well," he said, drinking in every nuance of his son's appearance.

"Thank you," Will muttered, "Wish I could say the same for you," he said, noticing the bags under his father's eyes and his thin haggard appearance.

Bill chuckled weakly, "This is one o' me better days," he informed him, trying to smile.

Will nodded his head, "Jack says you're sick," he said quietly.

"Lets not talk of that right now," said Bill gently.

"Alright," Will replied, his tone hardening, "Lets talk about why you haven't been around since I was a kid."

Bill winced slightly at his son's tone but nodded, "Fair enough," he murmured resignedly. "When I left ye and yer mother when you were a kid it was one of the hardest things I ever did and I had every intention o' returning."

"So what stopped you?" Will demanded.

Bill sighed, his eyes becoming distant as the memories came over him. "Barbossa happened," he said quietly. "As you probably know I was a part of the crew and that Jack was originally the captain."

"Yes," Will said tensely, "I also know you most likely had some part to play in betraying Jack and marooning him on an island to die."

"Well, I did nothing to stop it at the very least and I should have," Bill said, his voice heavy with shame and regret. "I was supposed to be his friend and I just let it all happen."

"If yer going to tell the story mate then tell it right," Jack suddenly said, speaking for the first time since bringing Bill. "Give yerself credit where credit is due, ye gave me prior warning to the attack and ye were ready to fight for me."

"Yes, and I should have went through with it," Bill said with self-disgust in his voice.

"Why didn't you?" Will asked, despite himself getting caught up in the story.

"My fault, I told him not to," Jack said, speaking up again.

"Why would you do that?" Will asked, surprised.

"He said it was useless for me to risk myself. Said it would only get us both killed and that I had too much to live for but that all he had was the _Black Pearl_ which he'd lose whether I helped or not," Bill explained heavily. "Not that it mattered in the end, the way things turned out, as I ended up losing you and yer mother anyway," Bill said bitterly. "I didn't know what I would later do though and so I let Jack convince me not to help him and a part of me was glad that I wouldn't have to get involved. So when Barbossa and the others had their mutiny I didn't participate, but I didn't do anything to help Jack either."

Throughout Bootstrap and Jack's story Elizabeth listened in silence. Bootstrap had glanced at her every now and then throughout his narrative but he hadn't said anything to her yet. She understood that he needed to explain to his son first and for Will's sake she was more than willing to allow him to do so.

"So you were loyal to Jack all along?" Will asked.

"Of course," Bill said in surprise, "He was me best friend and my captain and I've always regretted not helping him, which perhaps played a big part in what I did next despite the fact that Jack had told me not to do anything in an effort to keep me from losing you and yer mother."

"A lot of good that did," Will said bitterly.

"Aye," Bootstrap agreed. "When we found the treasure and removed it from that cursed stone chest we quickly realized the rumors were true and the gold was cursed. We didn't yet know how to lift the curse though, only that it involved returning all the pieces back to the chest."

"And so you sent a piece of it to me," Will said.

"Aye," Bill said again. "They deserved to be cursed and in a moment of rashness I sent a piece to you, neverminding that I was damning myself as well as them. I was young and maddened by grief and guilt; I didn't think they'd ever be able to find ye. I thought I was right clever, I did." Bill fell silent here, his eyes glazed and far away. "Then they launched me into Davey Jones locker for punishment and only in those watery depths did I fully realize everything I had done."

"How did you get out?" Will asked.

Bill shrugged nonchalantly, "I took off me boots," he said simply. "Barbossa was a diabolically clever fiend in many ways but how he thought strapping a canon to me bootstraps was gonna keep me in the water I'll never know." Will couldn't help but grin a little here and even Bill chuckled, though his eyes were still troubled.

"Why didn't you come back to us then?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure, except that I knew Barbossa would set about trying to find out how to lift the curse and I didn't want to not know something that he knew. After the _Pearl_ had sailed away and I was free o' the canon it occurred to me that the town Barbossa was headed to was not to far off and I couldn't just stay there in the water forever. So I started swimming. O' course a ship is much faster then a man, especially when that ship is the _Black Pearl_, so by the time I managed to get there the _Pearl_ was already gone." At this point Bill's voice was growing hoarse and he started coughing again. He pulled a cloth from his jacket pocket to cover his mouth and when he put it back Jack spotted the blood on it but Will didn't seem to. By Elizabeth's expression Jack could tell she saw it too but he caught her eye and subtly shook his head, warning her not to say anything. Elizabeth reluctantly nodded her head to show she understood and wouldn't comment.

"So what did you do when you found they had left?" Will prompted once Bill had recovered.

"Asked around in some taverns and bars. Apparently Barbossa had gotten a hold of some obscure scrolls and documents dealing with curses and his crew had been none to quiet about what they said. I wasn't sure how much the townspeople truly believed but from what I gathered Barbossa suspected that the blood of the people who removed the coins was needed to lift the curse. He was right of course and from then on I knew he would go after ye for two reasons: the coin, and my blood," Bill paused here and sighed before continuing. "From then on that coin could've been the end of it all and I mourned that I had ever sent it to you. If it weren't for that I could have went to him so he would use my blood and I wouldn't have to worry about him coming after you. As it was I had to stay away, otherwise he would use me to get to you and I couldn't risk that. However if I had tried to go to you meself there were so many ways he could've found out and I didn't want to make his path to you easier in any way."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Will asked quickly.

"That curse was peculiar, if the curse was on ye it seemed to give ye another sense so that ye could find the coins and other treasure," Bill said slowly, thoughtfully. "But I suspected that ye could do more with that sense. It seems to me that at times I was aware of Barbossa and his men when I had no earthly business knowing what they were up too. I knew whenever they had found another coin that helped to make them all the closer to finding the complete 882. More importantly though I suspected that sense could be turned around and they could possibly sense me, I don't know if they ever did though, maybe since they were always together in that big group it made it easier for me to feel them, so to speak. I was all alone so maybe I was harder to sense, I dunno, but I thought better safe then sorry and if they ever started to sense me while I was near yer mother and you then all would've been lost. So staying away seemed the best way to keep you and yer mother safe for the longest length of time. Do ye understand?" Bill asked nervously as he finished explaining.

"You stayed away for our protection? To keep us safe?" Will asked quietly.

"Yes. Maybe there was a better way to go about yer safety," Bill said uneasily, "But I was scared and the thought of losing me family forever was more than I could bear."

Will nodded slowly, pain in his eyes. "So you didn't want to stay away?"

"Course not," Bill said gently.

"Where did you stay for all those years?" Will asked.

"Little place called Jamison Port. It was out of the way with just enough people for me to lose myself in," Bill told him.

"You mentioned that place earlier today Jack," Will remembered suddenly.

Jack nodded and Bill said, "Imagine me surprise when I spotted him there one day. I had thought he was long dead and he had thought the same of me. Yet there he was and being chased by a handful of naval officers to boot!" Will snorted at this point and Jack and Bill grinned reminiscently.

"Jack said that you made him promise never to mention you to me," Will said.

Bill nodded, "I had it in me head that I could only bring danger and pain to those that I loved." Bill shook his head as he thought of that visit with Jack. "And after he told me that yer mother was dead yer safety some how became even more precious."

"Jack told you that Mother was dead? But how would he have known that?" Will asked in confusion.

Bill glanced to Jack questioningly, "He didn't know ye knew Carol Anne?"

Jack shook his head negatively as Will said, "You knew my mother?"

"I suppose he didn't," Jack said to Bill. "I knew her," he added to Will. "The last time yer father went off with me was not the first and yer mother knew me only as Jack and as her husband's business partner. I even had dinner with ye all a couple o' times."

"I have no memory of seeing you as a child," Will said in surprise.

"Yeah well, I didn't go to those dinners like this," Jack said, motioning to how he looked now. "Yer father wouldn't have allowed it."

"I think yer mother knew what we really were but that didn't mean we had to parade it in front of her," Bill said. "Jack took the beads out of his hair and smoothed it back. In those days he didn't have a beard or mustache and I had him take the kohl off his eyes and wash up."

"Aye," Jack said, remembering. "I couldn't even wear me bandana or hat, or any o' me normal clothes really. We wore the clothes expected o' merchant sailors."

"So you fooled her?" Will demanded.

"Again, I think she knew what we were," Bill said. "From little comments she would occasionally make to me from time to time about my profession I got the sense that she knew or at least suspected."

"She was okay with it?" Will asked in surprise.

"She loved me. She knew that I loved her," Bill said quietly. "She knew anything I did, it was in the effort to provide for her and ye."

Will nodded and turned to Jack, "Alright, so I met you when I was a kid, and I can see how I didn't recognize or remember you the next time we met, but how did you know that my mother was dead?"

"Coincidence really," Jack said breezily, "I had heard rumors of the _Pearl_ in that general area of England not far from where ye lived, and I had headed there to check it out. They had turned out to be false but I heard of yer mother while I was there. Ye see, when someone as young and pretty as yer mother was dies it's not kept quiet, and the fact that yer family had already attained a certain amount of fame didn't help matters."

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"You may have been too young to understand at the time but the young pretty single mother whose husband had disappeared? She was the talk of the town." Jack shook his head regretfully as he remembered. "Wasn't long afore I heard and pieced together who it was they were talking about. I was even at the funeral. You saw me there and ye even asked me about yer father and told me ye were gonna go and look for him. Ye must have been around ten years old," Jack recalled.

"You were… I remember you now," Will murmured. "That was you? I asked you where he was and you just said that you didn't know anymore because the two of you had split up."

"Aye, that's what I told ye," Jack said, seeming a little surprised that Will remembered.

Will just shook his head in wonder. "You were in my life long before I ever knew or suspected," he said quietly.

Jack nodded his head, "Suppose I was," he agreed. "I saw yer father roughly a year or so after that funeral and the rest you now know."

"So now you understand why I've done everything?" Bill asked anxiously, a note of involuntary pleading in his voice.

"You thought it was for the best," Will said slowly. "It was all to protect me," he said and Bill nodded in relief. "After everything was over though, and Barbossa was dead, why didn't you come to find me?"

"I wanted to," Bill admitted nervously, "But I guess I thought by that point ye would have long ago given up on me." He sighed sadly, "I was afraid and I figured there was time, always time, but now…" he trailed off and gave his son a weak smile. "I am truly sorry for all the pain I've caused ye."

Will moved cautiously forward, and at long last hugged his father tightly. "I think I do understand," he murmured quietly. "I'm just glad you're here now."

A smile creased Bill's face and he awkwardly returned his son's embrace. When they broke apart both had unshed tears shining in their eyes and Elizabeth walked forward and hugged her fiancé as well. "So this is the fiancé I take it?" Bill asked, observing them hug.

"She sure is," Will said proudly. "This is Elizabeth Swann, Elizabeth, this is my father, Bill Turner."

"How do you do Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked, kissing his cheek as he gave her a gentle hug.

"Please, call me Bill, Miss Swann, nearly everyone does," Bill told her.

"In that case you must call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth said courteously, "Though if you are anything like your son it may take you awhile to do so," she added with a glint in her eye as she smiled at Will.

"Well I may not have awhile, so it's a deal my dear," Bill said with a warm smile.

"Consider yerself lucky mate," Jack couldn't resist adding, remembering how in the early days of their acquaintance, Elizabeth had insisted to him that she was 'Miss Swann' and not Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, guessing what he meant by that and said, "Can you really blame me Jack? After all, the first time we met you put a chain around my neck and a gun to my head."

"I was bluffing," Jack insisted, "Besides, I believe yer forgetting that a few minutes before that unfortunate incident I dove into the water, putting myself at risk to save yer life."

"Yes, you saved my life and I saved yours, so we were square," Elizabeth said, recalling Jack's words at the time. Bill couldn't help but chuckle at this and the group spent the rest of the evening talking and allowing the father and son to catch up on each other's lives. When conversation came to the impending wedding Will gave his father a formal invite to attend, then as it was getting late Jack and Bill decided they would spend their nights on the _Pearl_ and were about to leave but before they could do so Will spoke up again.

"Just one thing bothers me," he said.

"What's that?" Bill asked curiously.

"Jack said you were sick, but you have pretty much avoided any discussion of it, though you did say you had never tried to find me after the curse was lifted because you had figured there was time and then you trailed off. Also when Elizabeth was asking you to call her by her first name and said how it had taken me awhile to do so you said you didn't have awhile. I want you to be honest with me though, how sick are you?"

Bill seemed to struggle with words and after glancing at Jack whose face remained impassive thought he gave an almost imperceptible nod he said, "Well I'm dying son. My time is running out."

Elizabeth, who had been expecting this, especially since seeing the blood that had come up when Bill had coughed and she didn't say anything, but she did put her arm around Will's waist sympathetically.

"Dying?" Will repeated, crestfallen. "Are you sure?"

Bill nodded and at his son's expression said, "Don't be upset. I've done a lot of things in me life. Seen a lot, and now that I've finally seen you again and am going to yer wedding, I'll be able to die a happy man."

"How long do you have exactly?" Will asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Not long," Bill murmured. "Not long at all."

_A/N: So there's chapter nine, hope everyone enjoyed, please don't forget to review! As usual, your input is always appreciated greatly! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Here I am again with another chapter, I would have had it up much sooner but it wouldn't let me upload it. I literally tried for four days in a row, today is the fith day and it finally let me! Yay! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, reviews really do make it easier to keep writing! Thank you so much, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please, please, don't forget to review! On we go with chapter ten…_

Chapter Ten

Once Bill and Jack were out of sight of the blacksmith shop Bill's strength seemed to leave him and he staggered, coughing weakly and almost falling to the ground. Jack wasn't at all surprised, he knew that Bill had been desperately clinging to what strength he had so that he didn't show any sign of his sickness to his son. Jack was rather impressed at how well he had succeed, with the exception of a couple coughing attacks you would think there wasn't much wrong.

Now though, Bill was physically and mentally drained and he could no longer hide his failing health. Jack also knew that if they hadn't left the shop when they had Bill would have collapsed right there, whether it was in front of Bill and Elizabeth or not. Jack knew that Bill was aware of all this as well but he didn't say anything and when Bill staggered again he quickly slipped under his arm to support him and guide him back to the Pearl.

"Just made it," Bill muttered between coughs.

"Yes ye did," Jack agreed quietly.

* * *

The next morning was the wedding rehearsal, which, like the wedding, was taking place on the Governor's expansive yard in front of his mansion. Bill had slept very fitfully the previous night, constantly tossing and turning, and because he and Jack slept in the same room the pirate captain was also short on sleep. As a result they had both gotten up early and arrived at the rehearsal before they were expected to. Bill didn't really need to attend the rehearsal as he didn't actually have an active role in the wedding but he wanted to take any chance he could to see his son and so he attended.

Will and Jack had agreed that Bootstrap could share Jack's best man duties if he wished but he had declined, saying that as best man, or co-best man as the case may be, he'd have to stand for the ceremony, but as a simple viewer he could sit and relax and just watch. Jack had seen the relief in his friend's eyes when Will had excepted this but he had also seen the grief, the excuse had passed off just as good natured laziness and polite consideration since all the plans had already been made, but Jack knew that it was also the truth and that Bill truly couldn't stand for that long anymore, and that Bill hated it.

Since Bill and Jack were early to the rehearsal there were only a few people milling around, Will and Elizabeth among them. However, they were busy talking with Governor Swann and could only wave when they spotted the two pirates. Commodore Norrington, however, who was not engaged in conversation, could do more than wave and upon spotting them he headed right for them.

"You're about to meet the Commodore," Jack whispered in Bill's ear when he saw Norrington coming toward them.

"Hello gentlemen," Norrington said, standing before them, and from his expression as he regarded Bill, Jack knew he had been right in assuming Governor Swann had told him of Bootstrap's presence.

"Commodore," Jack greeted, nodding his head and Bill followed his lead. The Commodore glanced at Bill significantly and then back to Jack, clearly wanting to be introduced. "Commodore James Norrington, Bill Turner, Bill, this is the esteemed Commodore Norrington," Jack said formally, taking the Commodore's hint for an introduction.

"Turner?" the Commodore said immediately. "Any relation to our young groom?"

Bill glanced questioningly at Jack, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Norrington, however, saw this and he raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. "He's my son," Bill said in answer to the Commodore's question.

Norrington's eyebrows were raised even further as he said, "Well, I can't pretend this doesn't come as a bit of a shock. I was not aware you were going to be in attendance. For that matter I did not know you were in contact with Will or that you were on familiar terms with Captain Sparrow here."

Bill glanced uneasily at Jack again before reluctantly saying, "Well I wasn't in contact with Will until recently."

"Indeed," Norrington said softly, his eyes flicking to Jack's face, and Jack could tell that it hadn't escaped the Commodore's notice that Bill hadn't given an explanation for how he knew him.

"May I have a word Jack?" the Commodore asked, indicating a spot a little distance away.

Jack glanced at Bill who nodded slightly before he headed off with the Commodore. Bill, who was already tired and feeling weak, gratefully sat in one of the chairs arranged for the ceremony.

Once Jack and Norrington were out of earshot, Norrington said, "So that is Will's father?"

"Sure is," Jack said affirmatively.

Norrington nodded, his shrewd eyes studying Jack, who met the Commodore gaze unflinchingly, keeping his face in a carefully neutral expression. "I'm going to be honest with you Jack," Norrington said finally. "As you know I have to do my duty at all times, whether it is hard or not. You understand me, right?"

"Course mate," Jack said. "I'm not entirely sure what this has to do with Bill though," he lied.

The Commodore sighed and said, "I don't expect you to tell me if your friend shares the same profession as you or not, and frankly I would rather not know. However, if any evidence of piracy on his part presents itself, I will have no choice but to arrest him. Now between you and I, I'm not looking very hard for said evidence, so I suggest, if my suspicions have any basis at all, that you warn him not to give me any reason to know it as a fact." Norrington paused here, considering his words carefully, and then said, "I want to be very clear that I am not accusing him of anything. I am simply expressing my desire to have a wedding and not an arrest and a hanging. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack said, staring into the Commodore's eyes, both of them remembering a past conversation.

"Good," the Commodore said after a moment, tearing his eyes away from the pirate captain and pushing the image of Jack with chains around his wrists and a disappointed expression on his face out of his mind. Instead he turned his gaze to Bill a little distance away. "Is he alright?" he asked as Bill leaned over in his chair, coughing violently, his whole body trembling. Before Jack could answer, it became apparent even from their distance that Bill was coughing up blood again. "My God!" Norrington exclaimed in dismay, "That man needs a doctor!" he said, hurrying toward him.

"No Commodore," Jack said, quickly stepping in front of him and catching him by the arm. "That won't be necessary, I'm sure he'll appreciate the thought though."

"What do you mean it's not necessary? The man is coughing up blood!" Norrington said in surprise.

"Bill doesn't want a doctor mate. He's already right where he wants to be," Jack said quietly, but forcefully.

"Well I suppose that is his prerogative," Norrington said slowly. "Is he going to be alright though?"

"That depends on yer definition of 'alright'," Jack said evasively, not wanting to say his friend was dying.

The Commodore seemed to get it though but he made no further comment. "Where are you going to after the wedding? He asked conversationally, changing the subject.

"No offense Commodore," Jack said with a grin, "but you were just a moment ago talking of how you must always do yer duty and I think to know where I am after me pardon ends would be to much for ye to handle and duty would compel ye to come after me, so maybe we should avoid this kind of small talk, savvy?"

"Touché," Norrington murmured, "I understand of course. Well, I should go over and pay my respects to the Governor and give Mr. Turner and Miss Swann a chance to mingle with the other guests and pay their respects before the rehearsal begins. Give my regards to your friend and I'm sure I'll see you later Captain." With that he headed over to Governor Swann and the happy couple and Jack went back to Bootstrap, who stood up once Jack reached him.

"What did he want?" Bill asked curiously.

"He suspects ye of piracy," Jack informed him.

"What?" Bill asked in alarm.

"Hang on, ye didn't let me finish," Jack told him. "He suspects, but like I said, he doesn't have anything to base it on so he can't do anything."

"And he just told you this straight up?" Bill asked in surprise and Jack grinned. "He wants me to warn ye not to give him a reason to arrest ye."

"Do you think he'll dig for evidence?" Bill asked uneasily.

"No, he just wants to have a wedding, so we'll have to be careful not to give him a reason to turn it into anything else, savvy?" Jack said.

"Can it really be that easy?" Bill wondered in surprise.

Just then Will and Elizabeth appeared. "Can what be that easy?" Will asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Bill said lightly, quickly changing the subject.'

Elizabeth gave him a strange look but apparently decided to let him drop it and she turned to Jack and said, "We saw you talking to the Commodore, is everything okay? James didn't say when he came over to us, he just congratulated us and then started talking to my father."

"Everything's fine luv, we were just talking," Jack said calmly.

"Attention everyone, we're about to begin," came the Governor's voice abruptly. "We need the groom and best man to stand up here at the altar where they will be tomorrow for the real wedding while the bride and her bridesmaids stand behind the chairs ready to make their entrance. The spectators will please sit in the seats." The last bit he had of course said for Bill, who was the only one who came to watch the rehearsal itself, everyone else would wait for the actual wedding.

"Here we go," Will murmured, quickly kissing his fiancé as he and Jack headed over to their places.

"I do hope you will dress more appropriately tomorrow," Governor Swann said, eyeing Jack's clothes.

Bill, who was sitting in the front row heard this and snickered quietly. "Don't worry Governor," Jack answered as Will rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I do have other clothes you know."

"No, I'm sorry to say I did not know that," the Governor said before moving away to make sure Elizabeth was positioned correctly.

"Sorry about that," Will whispered to Jack, grimacing as he glanced at the Governor.

"No worries mate, he's right, I'm not dressed for a wedding right now," Jack said unconcernedly.

"Well you don't need to be yet," Will muttered, eyeing Elizabeth's father. "Elizabeth and I aren't dressed for the wedding yet either, it's only the rehearsal.

After that the day went off without a hitch with the exception of one little incident where one of Elizabeth's bridesmaids, Alice Jackson, was too afraid to stand with the rest of the wedding party because of Jack.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Elizabeth had demanded, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"He's a pirate, what do you think he's going to do?" Alice had whimpered.

"I'm a gentle pirate, luv," Jack interjected with a playful grin which unfortunately seemed to be mistaken as menacing because the poor girl gave a cry and hid behind Elizabeth. "I promise I won't bite ye," Jack said, trying to soothe her fears. "I only bite every other week."

Regretfully, this did not seem to reassure her at all and she burst into tears. "Why do you have a pirate at your wedding anyway?" she wailed miserably.

Finally Elizabeth, who was losing her patience, said, "If you do not get up there and stand with the rest of us then I will take back my invitation for you to be a bridesmaid, we can do just fine without you, thanks! Besides, you don't even have to stand next to him, Janet, Will, and myself will be between you and him!" she had finished furiously. Janet was another bridesmaid, who to Elizabeth's great relief was much less faint of heart and didn't at all mind standing near Jack.

The Commodore, next decided to try and help, so he walked forward and said in his quiet, gentle way, "Miss Jackson, do you really think the Governor and myself would allow Jack to attend the wedding freely if he were in any way dangerous to the wedding party or the guests?"

Bill, of course, had found all of this to be wildly amusing and had sat in the first row, trying desperately to suppress his laughter. Jack had glanced at him and winked, a roughish grin on his face that had done nothing to dispel Alice's fears. However, in the end it was a combination of Elizabeth saying she couldn't be a bridesmaid unless she stood with the rest of them and the Commodore's assurance that Jack was safe before she consented and the rehearsal proceeded normally.

"I'm sorry about that Jack," Will said once the rehearsal had been completed to everyone's satisfaction. Like his father, Will was trying to hide his amusement.

Jack, however, made no attempt to hide the humor in his voice as he remarked that it was the most entertaining rehearsal he had ever been to, and that most of them were supremely dull affairs, at which it was all you could do to stay awake. "With the exception o' yer father's o' course," he added, glancing at his friend.

"You were a part of my parents wedding rehearsal? I thought you had only went to have dinner with us a couple of times and when I was alive?" Will asked in confusion, glancing between the two of them.

"Yeah, I was at sea a lot, but I did know yer father before he even met yer mother and I was his best man too and made a special trip to land for the wedding, savvy?" Jack explained. "Afterwards I went back to sea, yer father didn't come then but a couple months after he went off with me for the first time since the wedding and even when he wasn't with me and my crew I did see him fairly often. I didn't see yer mother for a few years though and by the time I saw her next ye were born."

Will nodded in understanding, "Okay then," he said, "So what happened at your rehearsal that was so entertaining?" he said to his father.

"Well none of it was entertaining to me or Carol Anne at the time ye know," Bill said, glaring at Jack, but there was humor in his gaze now.

"Aye, but everything's funny with hindsight," Jack pointed out and Bill grinned reminiscently.

"Oh everything seemed to go wrong that day," Bill remembered. "Yer mother's little niece, Claire, was supposed to be the flower girl and right in the middle of everything she threw up all over your mother's feet."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

Bill grinned, "Yes, well thankfully it was just the rehearsal. If bad things are going to happen ye better hope they happen then and not he actual wedding. Carol Anne was very good about it though; she took it right in stride. She was remarkable like that.

"Then, as though that weren't enough," he said, continuing, "Later, after we had gotten everything cleaned up again, the little girl's brother, Johnny, who was our ring bearer, tripped and fell right into the table holding the wedding cake and it smashed all over me."

"Mother never told me all this," Will said in wonder, laughing at his father's story.

"Well I think she had blocked it out," Bill said with a grin at the memory.

"Why did you have the cake out at the rehearsal anyway?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"That's a good question," Bill said, nodding at her. "And it has a simple answer. It was Carol Anne's mother's idea. She seemed to think it would add to the mood of the rehearsal and help everyone get into there respective roles if we had the cake and other decorations 'out and in the open.' She was a strange woman. However, she was impossible to argue with, as anyone who was in her acquaintance for even five minutes quickly figured out."

Jack sniggered, "Aye, she was at that. I only met her once, for the wedding, but that's all it took. 'Out and in the open,' well it sure was when it was all over ye mate," Jack chuckled. "He was covered in it from head to foot."

Bill sighed and shook his head at this memory. "So did you go without a cake at the wedding?" Will asked.

"We were going to," Bill said, "Yer mother and I were in agreement that no cake was not the end of the world, but again, yer grandmother was stubborn and she insisted we needed a cake. The woman had the poor baker up all night long so it would be ready in time making an even bigger and grander cake."

"I don't remember Gran," Will remarked. "She died when I was just five years old.

"I remember," Bill said, nodding. "Yer mother and I stayed up the whole night trying to explain to ye where she had gone."

"You did?" Will asked in surprise.

"Aye, ye were a right curious little fellow," Bill remembered fondly. "Anyway, Jack of course, found the whole rehearsal disaster very amusing," Bill said, returning to the original subject.

So they spent the rest of the evening, laughing about all the things that happened to Will parents as they had planned their wedding, so many years ago. "There were times I was so frustrated that I became so sure our wedding was not meant to be, but then I would look at Carol Anne's face and I'd forget all my worries. God, I loved her so much," he murmured, more to himself now then the others.

After they'd talked a little longer Elizabeth announced that Bill and Jack had been invited to a dinner party at the Governor's mansion. "Who else will be there?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, my father of course, Commodore Norrington, Will, and myself," Elizabeth told him.

"What do ye say William?" Jack asked, turning to Bootstrap.

"It'd be rude to refuse," Bill commented, "Besides I'd like to see where me son's fiancé grew up."

"Oh, it's nothing overly remarkable," Elizabeth said, blushing a little as she waved it aside. "I much prefer the house Will and I picked to live in once we're married. For now though, I need to head home and get dressed for dinner, I'll see you all in an hour right?"

"Oh aye," Jack said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Bill assured her.

"You know I'll be there," Will told her.

"So we have to dress up for this dinner, huh?" Bill asked once Elizabeth had left.

"Yeah, the Governor is a real stickler for propriety and etiquette," Will explained. "We have to at least look presentable. Here Will cast an apprehensive look over Jack's long hair and the beads dangling in his locks, then to his bandana and long black coat.

"No worries mate," Jack said, catching the look, "I'll clean myself up."

Bill snickered and Will grinned apologetically. "Sorry Jack," he said. "It's just that the Governor is already worried about how you're going to look at the wedding. Anyway," he added, glancing to his father, "I think I should warn you that Elizabeth suspects this invitation is just an excuse for the Governor to try to find out more about you."

"Don't worry about it son," Bill said calmly, "I know how to watch me mouth. I won't give him any reason to suspect me of anything."

_A/N: Please, please, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read and especially everyone who reviewed, you guys brighten my day! Here's chapter 11, hope everyone enjoys! And please, please, please review!_

Chapter Eleven

Once Bill and Jack were aboard the _Black Pearl_ again they set about getting ready for the dinner at the Governor's mansion. Jack got some warm water and a cloth to wash the kohl and grease from his face, and then he set about taming his long black hair and taking the beads out. He managed to smooth it back and tie it behind his back; luckily for Bill his hair was much shorter so he didn't have any problems in that department and all he had to do was clean himself up and change into nicer clothes.

Neither of them had clothes that would be up to the Governor's standard but they would be able to look at least middle class, which would go along nicely with Bill's merchant sailor story. Jack, with nice clean clothes, hands, and face looked like a new person. The change in Bill was less remarkable but still noticeable and they both had a more respectable air about them.

* * *

"You clean up nicely Captain," Commodore Norrington commented when he spotted Jack. "You too Mr. Turner."

"Yes, I'm quite impressed," Governor Swann agreed as he surveyed the two pirates in front of them.

"Well, we tried," Bill said with a wink at Jack.

Just then the maid entered the room and whispered in the Governor's ear before quickly excusing herself. "I have just been informed that supper is ready so we will now proceed into the dinning room," Governor Swann announced. "Elizabeth and Will are already in there and waiting for us."

"Quite a place you've got here," Bill said once they were seated.

"Why thank you," Governor Swann said as Elizabeth smiled at Bill.

Will was looking at his father as well, "What?" Bill asked when he saw his son staring. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth? I haven't even started eating yet!"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Will said quickly, chuckling a little. "It's just, I can't help noticing how nice you and Jack look tonight."

"Yes, very handsome," Elizabeth agreed.

Jack and Bill glanced at each other and then Jack said, "You're very kind, but are ye in fact suggesting that we normally do not look nice and handsome?"

"You can't win with these two, can you?" Will murmured to Elizabeth with a small smile.

"No, no you really can't," answered Elizabeth, also smiling. "But you two do look really good," she added to Bill and Jack.

"I think they are implying that we normally don't look very good," Bill muttered to Jack.

"Anyway, what is it that you do Mr. Turner?" the Governor asked, obviously deciding that a change of subject was in order.

"It's Bill," the elder Turner said automatically.

"Or William," Jack offered.

"Yeah, but other than my parents, and my wife you are the only one who has ever called me that and gotten away with it," Bill said. "And I'm retired," he added to the Governor, answering his question.

"I see, well what is it that you are retired from?" Governor Swann prompted.

"I was a merchant sailor," Bill said, the old lie coming back to him as though it had only been yesterday when he had told it last.

"If you don't mind my asking, what ship did you sail with?" the Governor asked.

"_Our Lady of the Sea_," Bill said, naming the ship he had briefly worked on before he had become an official pirate.

"Hm, as a matter of curiosity, just how did you meet Captain Sparrow here?" the Governor asked, obviously not wanting to let the subject drop.

"Well I met Jack at sea," Bill said, his eyes meeting the pirate captain's as they silently agreed to use the story they used years ago in cases like this.

"Aye," Jack chimed in. "I didn't always have the profession I have now ye know."

"By _profession_, you mean piracy?" the Governor asked sharply, the disapproval obvious in his voice.

"Father, can we give this a rest?" Elizabeth asked tiredly. "Yes, Jack is a pirate but he has done a lot of good as well."

"Oh all right, he does have his pardon for now after all," Governor Swann agreed, consenting for now.

"Yes he does," Elizabeth said gratefully.

"So you were a merchant sailor, like Will's father?" the Governor asked, letting the piracy thing drop as his daughter had requested.

"That I was," Jack said.

"Jack and I did business together a couple of times, many years ago of course. I just recently saw him again and when I found out where he was headed to I was able to barter passage and here I am," Bill explained. It was a simple story but as long as it wasn't questioned too much it should be able to hold, at least that was what the two pirates figured.

Jack glanced quickly at Norrington; the Commodore seemed to have accepted the story. Whether or not that meant he actually believed it was another matter entirely but he seemed to be keeping his word and wasn't digging for a reason not to believe it. In fact, he had so far stayed very quiet, only listening to the conversation but rarely joining in himself.

"You seem a bit preoccupied James," Elizabeth commented, obviously noticing the same thing as Jack.

"My apologies," the Commodore said quickly, glancing at Elizabeth. "Sometimes it is difficult to leave work at work and today it seems to be coming with me."

"What is troubling you at work?" Governor Swann asked.

"It's not a matter of any real importance I suppose, just a subordinate of mine that has been causing some trouble lately. I had to reprimand him earlier today and we'll have to wait and see if it does the trick."

"I knew he would get distracted by whatever was bothering poor James," Elizabeth whispered victoriously. "I'm sorry, I suspected he wanted to question you two but there was nothing I could do."

"Quite alright," Bill murmured quietly. "Will warned us, besides it is only natural that he would be curious."

"Excuse me, Governor," came a timid voice from the doorway. "There is a small problem in the kitchen and the cook would like a word with you," the maid said.

The Governor sighed in annoyance and quickly maid his excuses before leaving with his maid. "Don't think I didn't notice how you cleverly manipulated the Governor into talking with me of my difficulties so that you four could whisper together," Commodore Norrington remarked lightly once the Governor was out of earshot.

"Oh I'm sorry James," Elizabeth laughed.

"I understand," Norrington said, smiling warmly at Elizabeth. "Besides, I was going to have to bring it up to him anyway if the problem persisted."

A couple minutes later the Governor returned and the meal progressed without any other incident worth noting. Afterward the two Turners, Jack, and Norrington all exited the mansion together. Elizabeth was spending her last night before the wedding with her father and so she bid them all farewell at the door.

Commodore Norrington walked with the other three until they passed the fort, at which point he said, "Gentlemen, this is where we must part. I trust that I will see you all tomorrow morning at the wedding."

So now it was just Jack and the two Turners walking steadily in the darkening evening. "Are ye nervous?" Bill asked his son.

"About the wedding?" Will asked. "Mostly just excited. I almost can't believe I'm actually marrying Elizabeth. I've loved her almost my entire life."

"I know the feeling," Bill murmured, remembering his beloved Carol Anne.

"In a weird way I have you to thank for it Jack," Will said. "If I hadn't met you and we hadn't had that whole adventure I may never have told her how I felt."

"Glad to be of service mate," Jack said. "I told you ye just had to wait for the opportune moment."

"Yeah," Will said with a slight grin. "Which strangely enough turned out to be at your execution."

"Well it worked for ye," Bill pointed out.

"Yes, and I suppose I also have you to thank for how things worked out," Will added to his father. "If you hadn't sent a piece of the treasure to me then the _Pearl_ would never have attacked the ship I was on during the crossing from England and things would never have turned out the way they did."

"I guess it worked out well in the end for all of us then," Bill said after a moment. "You ended up with the woman you love, Jack got his beloved ship back, and I got to see you again."

* * *

Late that night Jack and Bill were once again back on the _Black Pearl_. They were sitting in the galley drinking and talking. "So," Bill said after they had been silent for a few minutes.

Jack looked from his mug to his friend's face, sensing more behind that one simple word then met the eye. "So," he said.

"Tomorrow," Bootstrap said quietly.

Jack nodded, "You've mad it this far mate," he said.

"Piece of cake," Bill said with a tired grin that betrayed it hadn't been at all simple.

"No trouble at all," Jack said, waving his hand and going along with it.

Bill nodded, trying not to cough as he said, "Aye, and if I'm to make it to tomorrow I best be getting some rest tonight."

"Aye," Jack murmured softly as Bill coughed.

"On the bright side, when things are all said and done I'll be happy not to have to cough anymore," Bill joked feebly as he left the galley.

"Soon mate, soon," Jack muttered to himself after Bill had left. "Ye'll be able to finally rest."

Jack sat in the galley with his rum thinking for another hour or so before he slowly got up to go to bed himself. When he reached the door of his cabin he could hear Bootstrap coughing weakly into his pillow and tossing and turning. Jack quietly entered the room, trying not to disturb his friend who slept fitfully enough these days without any further interruptions. Jack quietly observed him from the doorway for a couple minutes before laying down himself and dozing off.

* * *

Jack jerked awake abruptly at the sound of a hacking and insistent cough. It was morning and Jack staggered out on deck, following the sounds of his friend who he found leaning over the side of the ship, half coughing and half throwing up into the waters below. Jack could see the blood spewing out even from where he stood along with the little bit of food Bill had forced down the previous day.

Without a word to his still retching friend jack went to the _Pearl's_ kitchen and made Bill more of the warm salted water that helped with his sore throats. When he returned to the deck he found Bill now sitting with his back against the side of the ship, holding his head in shaking hands and still coughing weakly.

"Here ye go mate," Jack said, offering the water.

With an effort Bill lifted his head to see what was being offered. "Thank ye," he mumbled weakly, slowly and tiredly lifting his arm to take it. "Good thing today's the wedding," he mumbled after he had gargled the water. "Don't think I'm gonna make it much longer."

"Ye shouldn't talk like that William," Jack said.

"I'm being realistic Jack," Bill said, and although he didn't want to, Jack privately agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello all! Here I am again and I come bearing another update! I'm hoping to get this story finished by next Fridayin time for"Dead Man's Chest"to comeout in theaters. After this chapter there are only going to be three more for a grand total of 15 chapters which is kind of ironic because it is one less than the first one but it's still longer. Anyway, virtual hugs to everyone that reviewed last time and please don't hesitate to do it again and enjoy this chapter! So without further ado..._

Chapter Twelve

"You're here!" Will exclaimed when he spotted his father and Jack walking up the lawn of the Governor's mansion toward him the late morning sun. Bill had spent the morning resting and saving his strength while Jack had been working on his best man speech and Will and Elizabeth had been running around making last minute preparations.

"Did you have doubts that we would show up?" Bill asked.

"Of course not," Will responded quickly. "What's wrong with your voice?" he asked concernedly. "You sound very hoarse."

"My throat's just bothering me a little is all," Bill said, waving it off. "Don't worry about me son," he said, not wanting to worry him by telling him he had spent most of the morning trying to rest while his body tried to cough up his lungs.

Will raised his eyebrows questioningly at Jack as Bill admired the decorations. "No use worrying mate," Jack just muttered quietly.

Will nodded his head, a little uneasy now but trying to push it aside. "These are some decorations," Bootstrap commented now.

"Yes, Elizabeth's father spared no expense," Will responded.

"There must be a thousand flowers scattered all over the place!" Bill exclaimed in amazement.

"One thousand exactly," Governor Swann said, appearing at Will's elbow. "Nothing is too good for my daughter and her soon to be husband."

"O' course not," Jack agreed solemnly, winking at Bill.

"It's time for you to get in your wedding clothes, don't you think?" the Governor said to Will reprovingly.

"Yes, of course," Will agreed. "I was just about to go up there. Jack, Father," he said, nodding to each. "I'll see you later."

The two pirates returned the nod as the Governor said, "There are servants prepared to assist you with whatever you need, all you need do is ask."

Will nodded his head in thanks and after shaking Jack and his father's hand one last time he was off.

"He's a fine boy," Governor Swann said, watching Will.

"Yes, he's a fine man indeed," Bill said, stressing the _man_ as he too watched his son's retreating back.

"Aye, he is at that," Jack agreed.

"Indeed," the Governor murmured. "A good man," he conceded. "I must get to Elizabeth," he said and excused himself.

"I need to sit," Bill said tiredly after he had gone. "I'll just find a good seat now, shall I?"

"Alright mate," Jack said, giving his friend a quick once over to assess how he was holding up so far. "I'll just go check on yer son."

Bill nodded as he sank into his chair and Jack patted him on the shoulder and went off after the younger Turner.

"I'm finally here," Bill murmured, staring around him after Jack had left. "I made it, I'm actually going to see me son get married."

* * *

Once Jack entered the mansion he realized he had no idea where it was that Will was getting ready. The place seemed so huge; he could be in any number of directions in any number of rooms. Luckily for him there were all kinds of servants hustling around preparing things, getting that ready and fixing this.

"Scuse me," Jack said, grabbing the arm of one as he hurriedly passed by. "Can ye direct me to where young Mr. Turner is preparing himself for the wedding?"

"Of course sir," the servant said, "I was just going there myself, the Governor wishes me to give him a message."

"Well I'd say that works out nicely then," Jack said as the servant led him up the long winding stairs.

"Indeed sir," the servant agreed politely and Jack grinned at being addressed this way by a man who, while a servant, would actually be considered higher class than a lowly pirate.

"This way sir," the servant said, turning down a long hallway. About halfway down said hallway he stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in," came Will's voice form inside the room.

"The Governor told e to tell you that the wedding is scheduled to begin in twenty minutes sir," the servant said once he had entered and ushered Jack in.

"Very good Charles," Will said as he adjusted his jacket in front of the mirror. "However," he said, a slight irritation obvious in his tone, "You can tell the Governor that I am well aware of when the wedding begins and of the current time."

Charles bowed and exited the room gracefully, presumably to deliver this message when Will sighed in frustration. "Charles," he said, calling the poor man back into the room again.

"Sir?" he asked politely.

"Don't actually tell him that," Will said. "Just tell him I said thank you for the warning."

Charles smiled, sensing Will's exasperation. "Yes sir," he said and with another bow he disappeared.

"Pompous old man doesn't think I know the time of my own wedding," Will muttered angrily after Charles had left.

"Ye can't let the Governor get ye down," Jack said easily. "Today is yer day mate."

Will sighed again, trying to forget the Governor's passively aggressive insinuations and he smiled. "You're right Jack. I'm not going to let him ruin it for me. Besides, he does mean well." He paused here and frowned then said, "I think so anyway."

"Course he does," Jack said, "Ye got to give him some credit. He loves his daughter and it's her day too, he wouldn't do anything to mess it up."

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth, you are completely stunning," The Governor said as Elizabeth came out of her dressing room in her wedding gown.

"Thank you Father," Elizabeth said, smiling happily. "I hope Will thinks so as well."

"He'd have to be blind not to," Governor Swann declared. "You know, I've thought of this day for years, and now here it is. The day I have to give you away," the Governor said, a small smile on his face and a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Elizabeth smiled gently and said, "It's not like you're saying good bye to me. Will and I are going to live here in Port Royal after all. The only time we'll be gone at all is the honeymoon and we don't leave until tomorrow and after we return we will all see each other a lot."

"I suppose you are right," the Governor murmured softly, gently kissing his daughter on the cheek. "It's just hard for an old man to let go."

* * *

"Ten more minutes, I had better start out there," Will said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Aye mate, lets go," Jack agreed, motioning for Will to lead the way.

Will took a deep breath, nodded, and exited the door, Jack close behind him.

* * *

"So the groom appears," Bill said when he spotted his son.

"Yes, I'm here," Will said, "Hello Commodore," he greeting, spotting Norrington in his seat.

Norrington inclined his head, acknowledging the greeting, and said, "How are you holding up?"

"Wonderfully! I can't wait!" Will said enthusiastically.

Norrington smile a little regretfully, perhaps remembering how close he came to marrying Elizabeth but all he said was, "Elizabeth is an amazing woman, you are an extremely lucky man."

Will nodded, smiling hugely, "Don't I know it," he murmured, also thinking of how she had almost been Norrington's and silently thanking the heavens that she wasn't.

The wedding music started playing just then and Will and Jack hurried to stand in their proper places and after a couple of minutes a hush came over the crowd, which signaled the arrival of the bride.

When she appeared Will drew in an involuntary breath, "She's so beautiful," he whispered, the love in his eyes apparent for all to see.

All eyes were on Elizabeth as she advanced slowly down the isle toward Will. She was radiant and beaming from ear to ear, her eyes answering the deep affection in Will's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two young people together in holy matrimony," the minister began once Elizabeth had reached her spot next to Will and they were both standing before him.

"If there is anyone here today who objects to the joining of these two young people stand before us now or forever hold your peace," the minister said.

For an anxious moment Will and Elizabeth gazed around the yard but no one stood and they both breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the minister smiling eagerly.

"Do you have your vows ready?" the minister asked and at their affirmative nod he said, "Elizabeth, if you would go first."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned to gaze at Will, taking his hands in hers. "Will," she began in a steady voice, "You are the one thing in my life that has always made me smile, always made me happy, and always been the light at the end of the tunnel through all the difficult times. You have always been there for me and there is no one on this Earth who I love more," here she took a wavering breath, and tears brimming in her eyes said, "And now, on this day, as we start our lives together, I can honestly say I have never been happier. I love you Will Turner."

"Your turn Will," the minister said softly.

"Elizabeth," Will started, "I have loved you from the moment I first opened my eyes aboard the _Dauntless_ and saw you standing over me. I beheld your beautiful face all those years ago and I knew you were the one. You were a shining angel that never lessened in brightness or intensity. I love you, and am ecstatic at the thought of spending my life with you by my side."

A tear fell down Elizabeth's cheek and there were signs of tears brimming in Will's eyes as well as they gazed at each other, oblivious of all else. Throughout the audience there were others crying as well and even Bootstrap and Jack seemed a little sniffy.

"Now for the rings," the minister said, gently bringing the couple's attention back to the ceremony. "If you would bring them forward please?" he said to the little boy serving as the ring-bearer.

Will bent down to the boy's level to retrieve them. "Why thank you," he said, giving the boy a pat on the head. He stood then, handing Elizabeth the box that contained the ring she would give to him.

"Elizabeth, I want you to slip the ring onto Will's finger and say, _with this ring, I thee wed_."

Elizabeth removed the ring from its box and gently inserted it on Will's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she murmured softly.

"Will, now you put the ring on her finger and say, _with this ring, I thee wed_," the minister said, guiding them through it.

Will gently lifted Elizabeth's hand and placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly.

"Do you, Elizabeth, take Will to be your loftily wed husband, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Elizabeth said happily, looking adoringly at Will.

"And do you, Will, take Elizabeth to be your loftily wed wife, to love and to cherish, from this day forth, until death do you part?"

"I do," Will answered, smiling lovingly at Elizabeth.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister declared. "You may kiss the bride," he said and Will gathered Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her deeply to tumultuous applause from the audience.

"That's my boy!" Bill said proudly as the newly wed couple kissed.

When they parted Elizabeth laughed happily as people rushed forward to congratulate them.

"I bet yer glad yer not a eunuch now, eh mate?" Jack couldn't resist but say with a grin. "Otherwise tonight wouldn't be nearly as much fun!"

Will sighed and shook his head but nevertheless he grinned as he shook Jack's hand.

"Attention everyone," the Governor said, "We have cleared a room for the reception. There's plenty of food and drink for all!"

"Oh I like the sound of that," Bill said with a grin. "Plenty of drink for all!"

"That's why I love weddings mate," Jack agreed as everyone started into the mansion, led by Governor Swann.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Here's number13! Hope everyone likes!_

Chapter Thirteen

Soon everyone had filed into the Governor's ballroom where the reception was taking place and started getting their plates ready and drinks filled before they sat down to hear the best man's speech. As though on cue the Governor went up to Jack and said, "It's about time for your speech, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, it is at that," Jack said, lifting his glass of wine (much to his chagrin they weren't serving rum) and tapping it with a spoon to get everyone's attention as he stood up. When everyone was looking at him attentively he began. "Let me just start by thanking the groom on behalf o' the bridesmaids, who I must say, all look lovely today and are only outdone by the stunning bride," here he winked roguishly at Elizabeth, soliciting some laughter from the audience and making Elizabeth herself roll her eyes. "I've got to say," Jack continued, "I find myself a tad nervous, the last time I was up in front of this many people, and this group of people in particular, I was almost executed. I can only hope ye'll be more forgiving this time." There was some uneasy laughter here and the Governor shifted uncomfortably. By now the whole town knew who Jack was but he had nonetheless hoped to keep it quiet.

From beside the Governor, Commodore Norrington quietly said, "Perhaps you should have told Jack you wanted it kept quiet."

"You really believe it would have done any good?" muttered Governor Swann as Jack continued with his speech.

"I met the young groom a little over a year ago, but so much has happened since then that it seems like much longer. It was apparent to me from the first day that he was deeply in love with Elizabeth, and who could blame him? He told me from the beginning that he would die for her, and I must say, he very nearly did. But you all know o' that adventure and I won't waste yer time by retelling the whole tale—thrilling s it may be. Suffice it to say, they both proved their love for each other and their will to be together won out. Aside from that there is not much else for me to say, so I hope you'll join me in raising a glass to toast the new couple. May they live in happiness for the rest o' their lives." As Jack raised his mug everyone in the room copied him and toasted the newlyweds.

Will and Elizabeth beamed and embraced and once Jack walked over to them Will shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Well I must say, that was better than I expected. Short, yes, but to the point," Governor Swann said, walking up as Elizabeth hugged Jack.

"He's just full of surprises, isn't he?" Bill joked, taking the opportunity to tease Jack as Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation at her father's tone.

"Jack's not a simpleton Father, why would you think he couldn't give a decent speech?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack, himself, couldn't help but grin in amusement as he said, It's alright luv, I know what he means."

As the day progressed Bill seemed to get steadily weaker, coughing every few minutes, his strength quickly draining even as he struggled to hide just how horrible he felt so as not to ruin the day. He was not entirely sure he had succeeded in this though, Will seemed to give him worried looks more often and Jack kept an almost constant presence at his side, as though afraid he would collapse, all just signs that his attempts at discretion were failing miserably, just like his health.

"Why couldn't ye have served rum here son?" Bill joked, trying to get the worry in his son's eyes go away after a particularly bad bout of coughing. "This high society wine must be aggravating me throat."

"Aye, can't argure with that mate," Jack, who was really wishing he could have some rum to calm his worry, quickly agreed.

Will grinned reluctantly and said, "The Governor took control over most of those kind of details, you're welcome to complain to him though."

* * *

As the evening began to darken people slowly started to head home and finally the only ones left were the newlywed couple, Bootstrap, Jack, Commodore Norrington, and Governor Swann. The latter two were in a corner talking and the other four were in their own group.

"You feel really bad, don't you?" Will asked his father finally, after a particularly nasty bout of coughing.

"Well, no worse than usual," Bill lied, glancing at Jack who he knew he wasn't fooling at all. Will seemed skeptical too, and he glanced at Jack as well, as though for confirmation to what Bill said. Jack didn't say anything and his silence seemed to confirm Will's worst suspicions. "One way or the other I'll be okay in the end," Bill said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Well, I want to tell you that I am really glad you came and we got this chance to get to know each other," Will said as the two hugged tightly.

"Thanks for allowing me the chance. You do know, I would never have abandoned yer mother and ye, right?" Bill started heavily, his voice shaking slightly, whether from the pain in his throat or the grief in his heart it was hard to say.

"I know," Will interjected, "It's okay, I understand," he said, an answering quaver in his voice now too. "You did what you thought was right, and as Jack once said, you can't expect more than that."

"Didn't I tell ye mate?" Jack asked then, grinning at Bill. "Ye said ye didn't think he'd understand and I told you that ye didn't give him enough credit."

"Aye," Bill agreed happily, "Aye, ye were right o' course."

"Well, it's getting late, my daughter and her new husband are no doubt wishing they could get to their new home now," Governor Swann said, walking over to the group and standing next to Elizabeth.

"Father, Will and I will go to our new home when we want to and not before," Elizabeth said icily, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Elizabeth, I was merely making a suggestion, do you really think it's proper for you to be out this late?" Governor Swann said.

"He's right dear, Jack and I don't want to keep you any longer than necessary," Bill interjected. "It is getting late and I'm an old, sick man; I get tired easily." It pained him to admit this, but he wanted to prevent an argument between Elizabeth and her father, and he did need to lie down before he fell down.

"At least allow Will and I to walk you both to your ship," Elizabeth said quickly, casting an annoyed look at her father.

"You'll be leaving in the morning then Jack?" Commodore Norrington, who had been observing quietly, asked now.

"At the very least tomorrow afternoon. When I'm not pardoned you navy types make me nervous," Jack said cheekily and Norrington rolled his eyes, but he nonetheless allowed a small smile.

"Will you be going with him then?" the Governor said to Bootstrap.

"Well I'm not really sure," Bill muttered with an uneasy glance at Jack. "I'm kind of taking it one day at a time."

"I see," the Governor said, though whether he did or not Bill wasn't really sure. "Well, I'll let you four be off then, I am going to get home and go to bed. Congratulations Elizabeth, dear, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you Father," Elizabeth smiled her gratitude and with that the Governor kissed her cheek and exited.

"I too, should get some rest, I have duty in the morning, so if you will excuse me," Norrington said, and nodding to them quickly, he was off.

"Alone at last," Will said as the four slowly started in the direction of the docks, walking side by side. Bill walked with Jack on one side and his son on the other and Elizabeth walked beside her husband. "You know, you don't really have to leave with Jack tomorrow, you could stay here with us if you like," Will said eagerly. "Couldn't he dear?" he added to Elizabeth.

"Yes, of course, we would be delighted to have you," Elizabeth told him. "You could even start staying with us tonight, we have a spare bedroom. What do you say? A bed that doesn't move with the waves?"

Bill chuckled gently at their earnest argument to have him stay but he said, "I appreciate your kindness, really I do, but I would not presume to impose on your wedding night, and as for after tonight…" he hesitated and then said, "Well in truth I'm not really looking past tonight at the moment, it's best not to. I take one day at a time these days." As if to prove his point he started coughing heavily and had to stop walking, leaning on his knees as he tried to stop and catch his breath.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Will said stubbornly once his father had finished and straightened up. "You'll be just fine."

"I've given up on that thought a while back son," Bill said weakly, trying to make him understand. "Besides, as far as not staying with you goes, I think it's fitting that I'm on the _Black Pearl_ again. I think it's where I belong, after all, it's where so much of this started," he said as they reached the docks where the _Pearl_ herself sat waiting.

"Here we are," Jack said, staring up at his beloved ship.

"Yes," Bill murmured, turning back to his son. "Thank you for letting me attend your wedding, and if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think you could have found a more perfect bride, not if you'd searched the whole world." He smiled warmly at Elizabeth as he said, "Her spirit reminds me o' Carol Anne."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Elizabeth said, her eyes tearing up as she hugged him.

"Of course I would let you back into my life. All these years I have wanted you here and now you finally are," Will said, causing Bill to smile sadly.

"I only wish we could have more time together," Bill said. "Ah well, isn't that the nature of people," he mused, "To always want more than we can have?"

"I thought I told you not to talk like that," Will said desperately, "Lets just take it one day at a time, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked.

Bill sighed, his eyes a little overly bright. "Tomorrow," he murmured wistfully. "We'll see son, we'll see."

The two embraced tightly for a few minutes before separating and smiling sadly at each other. "Well, night," Will mumbled, his eyes searching his father's.

"Night," Bill said softly. "Try not to be too sad when I go," he said suddenly, earnestly. "You have your whole life ahead of you and an exquisite wife to share it with. Don't waste to much time mourning for those who are past. Promise me."

"I promise," Will choked out, sensing his father's need to hear this from him.

Bill nodded his head slowly, studying his son, "I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course," Will managed to say, "And I love you too Dad."

Bill nodded and, giving his son a final hug, turned and boarded the _Pearl_. Jack followed close behind and Will and Elizabeth turned and together headed to their new home. As the two of them walked, a shudder went through Will and he glanced back at the _Black Pearl_.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Will murmured. "Just a feeling I got all of a sudden that I won't ever see him again." He was silent for a few minutes, staring up at the black ship in the darkness and it seemed ominous to him for some reason. Then though, after a few moments, Will visibly shook himself and turned, smiling, to his new bride. "I'm probably just being silly, don't worry about it. Lets get home, it's getting chilly out here."

* * *

Aboard the _Black Pearl_ Bootstrap had just managed to get on deck when he collapsed, coughing. Jack kneeled down beside him with a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. "Breathe William," he muttered softly as he waited for the coughing to subside.

When it finally did, Bill lay there gasping, to exhausted to even wipe the blood from his face. "Come on mate, lets get ye in bed," Jack said. "I'd be the last one to say anything against the _Pearl_, but even I'll admit her hardwood floors aren't the most comfortable place to sleep."

Bill chuckled faintly and working together, they managed to each get in a standing position, Bill leaning very heavily on Jack. They had only taken a couple of steps, however, when Bill started coughing again, his legs giving out as he sagged to the floor, losing consciousness. Jack sank with him, falling to his knees before he managed to hoist Bill up and stagger toward his cabin, his unconscious friend draped over his shoulder.

_A/N: Aw, poor Bill, so sick and so miserable. At least he and his son are good tho. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Another day, another update. Once again thank you to all my reviewers, I greatly appreciate you input! I've recently found out that a friend of mine has been reading this without reviewing (you know who you are!) and I'm hoping to inspire that person to review this time so that I know what you're thinking right as you were reading! LOL, anyway, all reviews are immensely looked forward to and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!_

Chapter Fourteen

Regaining consciousness Bill shifted his weight weakly. He dimly registered that he was on a bed and only vaguely wondered what had happened to land him there when a hazy memory of lying on the floor of the deck with Jack leaning over him and telling him to breathe came to him. He groaned, his throat felt like he had gargled crushed glass and his head was throbbing.

Presently he became aware of a welcome coolness on his head and when he opened his eyes he could just make out the dim form of Jack mopping his forehead with a moistened cloth.

"There ye are mate, knew ye'd come around soon," Jack said when he noticed Bootstrap was awake, the relief in his voice betraying that he hadn't been so sure.

Bill coughed weakly and groaned as the pain in his throat increased tenfold. "Hurts," he managed to choke out and Jack nodded.

"If ye can sit up I've got some o' that salt water made for ye," he told him.

So with a helping hand from Jack, Bill did indeed manage to sit up, but when Jack made to give him the water Bill weakly shook his head. "Stuff… tastes terrible," he mumbled with the ghost of an old grin on his face. "Want… rum… one last… time," he panted tiredly.

"Dippin' into me stores even now eh William?" Jack said lightly, though in his mind he was anything but calm. "Alright then, but only because ye're an old friend."

"Lucky me," Bill whispered, his voice cracking with the effort.

Jack removed a flask from under his pillow and gently put it to his friend's lips. "Here ye go mate," he said softly, "Genuine Tortuga rum for yer drinking pleasure."

"Jack," Bill said weakly, once he had finished. "I don't… think… I have… much… longer," he said, every word now a laborious effort.

Jack swallowed anxiously, he didn't think Bootstrap had much longer either. "Hang in there William," he muttered, his mind not wanting to accept what his gut feeling and instinct were telling him. Bootstrap was going to die. _What do you say to a man who is about to die?_ Jack wondered dimly. This wasn't the first time he had been in such a situation and it was unimaginably hard each time, but Bootstrap was different. After everything they had been together and all the times they had stared death in the face and laughed, Bootstrap was different.

Another factor that complicated matters was Will. Once Bootstrap was dead Jack knew he would be the one to break the news to the younger Turner and it was not a task he relished. Rather, it was a necessary task, and one he had accepted from the moment he had agreed to assist Bootstrap in this last endeavor of his. However, accepted or no it was still difficult.

Bootstrap shivered and groaned; he was breaking into a fever and it was climbing extremely fast. "Forgive… me…" Bill moaned, rolling his eyes around to look at Jack. "I need… to… know that… you… truly… forgive me…" he panted heavily, all his strength going into getting these words out. "I shouldn't… have… listened to… ye… that day… you needed… help."

Jack shook his head sadly; even now the whole thing with Barbossa still bugged him. Guilt was a heavy thing to bear indeed. "How many times do I have to forgive ye mate? Even if ye had helped me all that would have changed is ye would have ended up on that God forsaken spit of land with me. Course I forgive ye if that's what ye need to hear, but there's nothing to forgive. If ye had tried to help however, not so sure I'd have forgave ye then," he said, trying his best to assure his friend that they were good.

Bill's eyes rolled back in his head as he started coughing violently and retching. "Jack,' he gasped as his fever spiked up. "My son… keep an eye… on me boy… tell him… not to… be too… sad… that to… grieve… is natural… good even… but no matter… what… not to… let it… rule him." Bill coughed and gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath and finish what he wanted to say before it was too late. "He needs… to concentrate… on the… present… and to… always… live his life." Bill fell back on the bed, exhausted and remained quiet, his breathing shallow.

Jack feared those would be his friend's last words and hurried to assure him before it was too late, "I will mate, I will," he whispered, holding his Bill's hand tightly to try and give him some small measure of comfort. The only thing he could do now.

After a few moments though, Bill opened his eyes weakly, and pulling from the last reserves of his strength said, "Remember… before… Barbossa…" Bill groaned as another cough racked his body. "The fun… we… had…?" he said, his voice fading.

"Aye, the whole world belonged to us," Jack murmured. "Nothing daunted us, everything was an adventure."

Bill coughed again, blood on his lips, but his fevered eyes locked on Jack's and cleared for one shining moment and he smiled. "Those… were… the days. Ye've been… a great… friend… Jack," he said before the moment was over and he tiredly closed his eyes, his head rolling to the side and his grip on Jack's hand loosening.

He was gone.

Jack remained at his side, staring at the body of his friend, it was over and he couldn't help but wonder where to go from here. Eventually Jack's mind turned to Bootstrap's last words to his son, to no matter what, always live his life. Jack sighed, it was good advice, he reflected, it would be very hard to follow through with though. Gently he wiped the blood of his friend's face and closed his eyes with one hand. He sat there staring into space for awhile, his thoughts distant and his mind clouded with memories of days past, days that would never again be a part of his life.

Slowly the pirate captain got to his feet, leaving the body of Bootstrap Bill in his cabin, and walked to the helm of his ship. It was the one place in the entire world that relaxed him more than any other. The one place he always found himself when the world became too much or he just had to think. Oh, how he had longed for this spot in the ten years when he didn't have the _Pearl_. _Bootstrap was dead_. The thought just kept repeating itself in his mind and yet he wasn't sure it had really, truly, sank in. Bootstrap was dead.

Eventually the night turned to early morning and Jack watched it quietly, the miracle of the morning. It was a never ending cycle really, life and death, and the world scarcely even noticed. Another day was dawning and slowly the people of Port Royal woke and began their day. Standing at the helm of his beloved ship and staring at the water he could hear the morning hustle and bustle.

Presently though, he distinguished, amid all the other sounds, the separate sounds of Will and Elizabeth Turner walking across the docks and up the gangplank of his ship. Jack realized then that he had been standing here all this time waiting for them, a deep and distant part of his mind telling him that he couldn't do anything else until this task was completely finished, but still he didn't turn to greet them. They were murmuring things to each other and laughing softly in the manner of a young newlywed couple in love, and Jack quietly marveled at how life did indeed go on.

Sure, reality would come crashing down on the two lovebirds soon enough, but in the here and now they were carefree and Jack knew in that moment that they would be all right. They were young and strong and they would make it. "Jack, you're up. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Will said, spotting Jack and walking up to stand just behind him.

_It was beautiful, wasn't it?_ Jack dimly thought, still not turning around. _How ironic._

"Jack? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked when the pirate captain still did not acknowledge their presence. "Where's Bill?" she asked after a moment, looking around as though expecting him to come jumping out at her.

Jack closed his eyes briefly in a moment of intense pain at hearing his friend's name. How easy it would be to lose control, and how surprised they would be. Still, it would be perfectly understandable, considering the circumstances. Jack considered this quietly, but no, the part of his mind that had kept him alert and calm to wait for them would not allow that to happen now. Besides, these two needed him. They needed him to be calm and collected, and so he sighed, steeling himself, he would have time to grieve later. With an effort he managed to push all thoughts to a far corner of his mind and with a deep breath he turned to face them. "He's gone," he said quietly. "He died during the night."

_Strange_, Jack quietly mused to himself as he studied Will's reaction to this devastating news. He didn't seem surprised, upset yes, hell, grief stricken, but not surprised. Well, it wasn't very surprising, reflected Jack, he had been extremely sick, everyone who saw him had known it was only a matter of time.

"I knew it," Will whispered now, tears forming in his eyes. "When I left last night I had a feeling that I'd never see him again but I ignored it. I should have stayed with him."

"No, mate, it would have made him feel terrible if ye had spent yer first night as a married with him instead o' Elizabeth," Jack told him.

"Were you with him at least?" Will asked sadly.

A flash of Bootstrap's face as he died.

No, mustn't think of that now. "I was there," Jack said, pushing the memories from his mind.

"See Will, he wasn't alone at least," Elizabeth said soothingly.

"Thank you Jack," Will whispered, grief choking his voice. "Where's his body?" he asked suddenly, "I'd like to see it."

Jack nodded, understanding that he needed to see the body to finalize things in his mind, the beginning step that was necessary for the eventual recovery, and so he motioned for Will to follow him. At the door of his cabin he stopped, not wanting to go in again himself. "We'll give ye a moment alone with him mate," he said quietly, "'Liz'beth and I will be on deck, savvy?"

* * *

Once Will had stepped into the cabin and closed the door he took a deep breath and looked around the room. There were two beds, one made neatly and unoccupied, but it was on the second one he spotted his father lying on his back with his eyes closed. As long as he stayed across the room he could almost convince himself that his father was in fact, only sleeping, not dead at all.

Jack's desk chair was beside the bed and Will slowly advanced across the room and sat in it. Gently he stroked his hand across his father's forehead but he quickly yanked it back. Bootstrap was cold to touch and he was starting to stiffen. A sob choked Will's throat, he had only just begun to get to know this man, now lying dead before him. He was gone from his life again already and it just wasn't fair.

* * *

On deck Jack and Elizabeth stood quietly, side by side, staring out at the calm blue Caribbean water. "This must be hard for you too Jack," Elizabeth said eventually and Jack gave her a small, tired smile.

"Life goes on luv," he murmured, ignoring the part of his mind that did not quite believe it.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Elizabeth agreed as Will finally came back out.

"What type of funeral are we going to have for him?" Will asked abruptly.

"If we start making the arrangements now we can have him buried by tonight," Elizabeth suggested.

"No," Jack said before Will could even respond. "He was a seaman; he should be put to rest at sea. I'm a ship captain, I've done it before and I can do it again. Bill would've liked it better this way."

"Well, that is fitting," Will agreed thoughtfully.

"It's settled then," Jack remarked and Will nodded.

"Elizabeth and I should go get in something more funeral like, we'll be back in half an hour," Will murmured, holding his arm to his wife.

* * *

Once Will and Elizabeth had left Jack headed into his cabin with the idea of getting Bill's body ready for the funeral.

"Ah William," he muttered once he was standing beside his friend's body. "Yer son may be acting calm now but he's not taking it so well."

Jack slowly started wrapping the body in the sheets. He was just about to go get some rope to tie them closed when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Jack? Jack, where are you?" the voice called out.

Upon exiting his cabin he saw Commodore Norrington had just boarded his ship. "Commodore, what brings ye here?" he asked, to tired to greet him with his usual cheeky grin.

"I just ran into Will and Elizabeth a few minutes ago. They both seemed quite upset and they said Bill Turner was dead," Norrington explained quickly.

"So ye came to see for yerself, is that it?" Jack asked, not quite meaning to sound rude, but his exhaustion and misery for a moment getting the better of him. Without waiting for an answer he turned to head into the galley and get some rope so he could finish the job with the body and Commodore Norrington quickly fell in step with him.

"As appealing as his body undoubtedly is," he said lightly, "I actually came to tell you that while technically your pardon ends today, considering the extenuating circumstances you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to so you can take care of your friend's funeral. You will not be arrested," Norrington said smoothly.

"That's very generous of ye Commodore," Jack said, although in truth, with everything else on his mind he had not given his pardon a thought, there had been no question in his mind that he would stay until everything was taken care of. "Ye can't possibly have cleared this with the Governor already though," he now said to the Commodore.

"He'll understand, you just let me worry about him," Commodore Norrington said calmly.

Jack clasped his hands together and nodded, his own way of silent thanks. He didn't really feel much like talking right now and the Commodore seemed to understand this because he said, "Well, I should really get out of here and leave you to your preparations." Jack nodded again and Norrington gave a quick and brief sympathetic smile, "My condolences," he murmured softly before he left.

"Wonders never cease," Jack murmured to himself as he grabbed the rope he needed and headed back to his cabin. After he had secured the body in the sheets he realized that he was still wearing the clothes he had worn to the wedding. For a moment he considered changing but then he decided against it. Clothes didn't really mean much to him and they had never meant all that much to Bill either, he had always worn what he'd had to; whatever outfit fit the role he was playing at the time.

Once Will and Elizabeth were back aboard the ship Jack steered the _Pearl_ out into deeper waters, they wanted to get a good distance away before they dumped the body. They would weigh it down of course, but they wanted to be positive it wouldn't find its way back to the docks of Port Royal. So they sailed, the three of them in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. Jack kept a sharp eye out for a good spot as he contemplated what he would say as he gave Bootstrap's body to the ocean. It was going to be difficult, he knew, but as with so many things, it was necessary.

_A/N: One more chapter to go and then it will all be finished. It made me sad to kill Bootstrap but just as Jack is finding a lot of things to be necessary, as far as this story plot goes Bill's death was necessary. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and tell me what you think!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Let go the anchor!" Jack ordered after they had been sailing in relative silence for a couple of hours. Will hastened to obey and as Jack watched him a reluctant grin came over his features. "Ye'd have made a fine pirate mate," he told him lightly, trying to brighten the mood, if only for a moment.

"Yes, you've told me the like of it before Jack," Will replied. "You told me I was well on my way to becoming a pirate," he remembered as Jack winked roguishly.

"Aye, and I stand by that, ye learn quickly after all," Jack said. "Ye should consider it mate," he smirked.

"Yes well…" Will said, trailing off as his mind fell back on the task at hand. "Is this where we are going to do it?" he asked, looking around at the spot Jack had selected.

"It's as good a place as any," Jack said, also surveying his chosen spot.

"So shall we go get his… body?" Will asked nervously.

With a quick nod of his head Jack turned and led the way, Will following close behind. Once they entered the cabin where Bootstrap's body still lay Jack grabbed his shoulders and motioned for Will to grab his feet, which the younger Turner did, feeling a little sick as he hoisted them up. Slowly, laboriously, they lugged Bill's body out onto the deck.

With a sick feeling of dread Will noted that Bootstrap was heavier now than he had been in life, _dead weight_, he thought numbly. Jack's face was inscrutable and distant and Will could not help but wonder what the older man was thinking, after all, he had known this man between them now a lot longer than he himself had.

How strange that he was able to keep that unreadable countenance and seemingly unaffected state of mind. The only difference Will could detect in him and the Captain Jack Sparrow that he normally knew was he was much more quiet and a little withdrawn, which Will supposed was probably the only way that he was able to keep his outward appearance of calm. He had to be torn up inside though, Will reflected. After all, how could you see the death of such a close friend in such an up close and personal way and not be affected by it?

Will was grateful though, that the pirate captain wasn't showing it much. Selfish as it may seem, to see Jack in such grief would somehow make it that much worse for him. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack somehow knew this and it was why he was keeping such a tight reign on his emotions. He would probably never know, after all, it was not something you just up and asked a person.

Somehow, without Will quite remembering how it happened, they were on deck, near the edge of the ship at the starboard side with Bootstrap's wrapped body at their feet. Jack stared impassively at the water and Will stared at the covered body of his now dead father. Elizabeth stood uncomfortably between them, not wanting to intrude in either's personal grief and not quite sure where to look or what to do. She hadn't known Bill Turner nearly as long as Jack or even Will, but after a time, when neither man made an attempt to get on with things she decided to try to help them along. "Are you going to say a few words, Jack?" she asked gently, after a long pause.

Jack started slightly, and, tearing his gaze from the mesmerizing blue of the ocean, and turned, his eyes lingering for a moment on Elizabeth before resting on his friend's body. _What do you say about the person who was your friend for so many years?_ He sighed, this was even harder than he had imagined it would be. Well, he would just have to start. So he took a deep breath, and, once again pushing the pain aside, he started talking.

"Dearly departed, we gather here today to lay to rest William Turner Sr., beloved friend and father," he began in the traditional way of funerals. "Many people would ask just who he was really. Was he a husband, a father, a merchant sailor, or a pirate? Was he a good respectable man who obeyed the law, or was he a scalawag? The answer is, that at one point or another he was all of these things. Most importantly, however, he was an honest, good man, who was very strongly devoted to his family and his friends, even if he, himself, often despaired that he wasn't devoted enough, or that he could have done more for them. The truth though, is that he did, at all times, what he thought was best for those he cared about.

"He was a courageous sailor, and he loved every moment of his time at sea. He once said the smell of the salt water in the ocean was the most invigorating and lively scent that God had ever created. Yet he respected the eternal danger that walks hand in hand with the sea, and which is the reason ye can bask in the sunlight one moment and fight for yer life in the middle of a raging storm the next.

"Life wasn't always kind to him, and more than once he was lost in stormy waters, even when he was on dry land. He always knew what he wanted though, and he never, not even for a moment, forgot those that he cared about. Even when they were nowhere near him, they were still in his thoughts and prayers.

"Even in death he still placed himself second to the ones he loved," Jack paused here and turned his gaze at Will, who was raptly hanging onto his every word. "Will, Jack said softly, "He wanted me to tell ye not to be too upset. That to grieve is natural but he didn't want it to rule ye. He said ye had to concentrate on the present, and that above all that you must always _live_."

Tears filled Will's eyes and he gave a wavering smile and nodded his head. "Thank you," he managed to murmur.

Jack nodded briefly and put a comforting hand on Will's shoulder for a moment, before removing it and continuing with his speech. "Outside of his loved ones, Bootstrap's passion for the sea was unsurpassed. He was one of those true sailors, and nothing thrilled him more than the sight of that endless water in front of him and the horizon in the distance." Jack smiled briefly here, "Perhaps that's why we got along so well. He understood, as I do, the true freedom of a ship in the middle of all that endless blue.

"Ol' Bootstrap loved the sea, and if his family life and adventures at sea could have ever coexisted peacefully he would have been the happiest man on Earth. In life he was a true Child of the Ocean, so it is only fitting, that in death, we give him back to her. Back to that which he truly loved, and since he was her child, we can find comfort in the fact that she will keep him safe in the afterlife, and he will be with her, and be part of her, for the rest of time."

Jack was quiet again and there were sniffling sounds from Will and Elizabeth as Jack again gazed out at the water before turning back to the body at his feet and saying, "I know it's what ye would have wanted William. Don't ye worry about Will, he's young, and he has his whole life ahead of him and a wonderful bride to share it with. He'll be just fine mate. Rest in peace, my old friend."

"That was beautiful Jack," Elizabeth choked out tearfully and Will nodded as Jack's eyes fell on him again.

"Any last words ye want to say Will?" he asked softly.

Will turned slowly and looked at his father's wrapped body again. "We didn't get to be in each other's lives nearly as much as we may have liked," he said slowly, "But I will always cherish the time we did spend. You were always my hero, for years; the one person who I knew in my heart was always good. I thank God for the day you showed up in my life again. I will never be the same without you, but I want you to know that I'll always remember you and what you said and that I will go on with my life and live."

"Good job mate," Jack said softly, and after a moment of respectful silence he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Ye want to say anything luv?"

Elizabeth hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath before beginning. "We didn't know each other very well or very long but I had grown quite fond of you and am honored to have had you in my life. I hope you are happy wherever you are now and that you are finally at rest."

"Very good, both of ye," Jack said, "Alright then," he added, motioning for Will to help him lift the body. Once again, Jack took the shoulders while Will held the feet, and they began to gently swing him, getting ready for the toss that would put him in the sea for the last time.

"May ye rest in eternal peace William. We will see each other again mate, in the meantime though, I'll miss ye, my friend," Jack murmured softly, and a moment later they heaved him into the water. "Take care of him, make him one with you and give him the freedom he deserves." Jack said the last bit very quietly, addressing it to the ocean that they had just given Bootstrap's body to.

The three of them stood on deck in silence, watching the wrapped and lifeless form sinking ever deeper in the fathomless depths of the ever deepening blue of the Caribbean. For how long they stood there after his body disappeared, none of them knew for certain. Eventually it penetrated Jack's mind that it was finished, he had done what he'd promised, and now it was truly over. Still he made no attempt to move, just standing here between Will and Elizabeth was enough for now.

After awhile though, Elizabeth stirred and said, "We should return to Port Royal."

Will nodded, "People will be wanting to know where we are," he murmured softly.

"I'll just drop ye both off and be on me way," Jack said, moving toward the helm. "Wouldn't want to push me luck and over stay my welcome. This extended pardon deal's not gonna last forever." Once at the helm Jack put his hat on and seemed to slip into his 'captain mode.' "Hoist the sails and pull up the anchor," he ordered.

Before too long at all, the pirate captain had them sailing back toward the town. Not much went on during the return trip, and with the exception of the occasional order from Jack all three were quiet and contemplative, each quietly wondering just how life was going to be now, what would change and what would stay the same.

"Here we are," Jack announced after a couple hours once he had positioned the _Black Pearl_ at the docks and lowered the gangplank for the Turners.

"Thank you for everything Jack," Will said, shaking the pirate captain's hand. "I know I've said it before but you really are a good man."

"As are you Will. Ye take after yer father, more than ye'll ever know mate," Jack told him.

"Will we ever see you again Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she hugged him.

"Some day luv, some day. I'm sure of it," Jack said, an uncharacteristic warmth and sincereness in his voice.

"Where will you go now?" Will asked.

"Continuing me never ending chase o' the horizon" Jack said, an adventurous glint returning to his dark eyes. "And o' course I'll be stopping for treasure along the way at the cursed Dutchman's Island!" Jack couldn't help but grin at the horrified looks on the faces of his young friends.

"Cursed?" Elizabeth asked faintly. "How so?"

"Ah, the legends vary," Jack said, waving it off, the glint of adventure still visible in his face. "It's what Bootstrap would've wanted," he added now, a little more quietly. "Life does go on, and he understood that. He wanted us to move on." Jack didn't say that moving on was much harder than just starting another task, but he didn't need to, it was understood.

"You're right," Will sighed.

"I never tire o' hearing that," Jack grinned, wanting to see the two of them smile before he had to leave them, and it worked because Will couldn't help but chuckle a little at his antics.

"You just be careful, we don't want to lose you too," Will added to Jack.

"Yes, and try to remember that you don't need to go after every cursed island that you hear of," Elizabeth admonished.

"I'm always careful," Jack protested, receiving dubious looks from the other two. "Well I'm alive and have got me _Pearl_ haven't I?" Jack demanded. "'Sides, I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_, savvy?"

"Well I suppose we all have to move on and live our lives somehow," Will muttered, but he smiled at the pirate captain, knowing that Jack would do as he pleased, it was in his nature and it was useless to try and stop him.

"Yes, and we're going to try our best to move on," Elizabeth said, hugging Will tightly.

"Yes," Will agreed, hugging her back. "I want to honor my father's last wishes and live our lives to the fullest."

"Hear, hear," Jack said, taking his flask from his pocket and lifting it before taking a drink and passing it around. "To living."

Elizabeth was last and she wrinkled her nose when the rum entered her mouth and Jack looked at her warningly before quickly snatching it back as soon as she was finished. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, and saying their final goodbyes, the Turners walked down the gangplank of the _Pearl_ and to the docks below, leaving the pirate captain to sail away.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth stood arm in arm on the docks, watching the _Black Pearl_ sail into the horizon and eventually Will thoughtfully said, "You know, I think they are both right, my father and Jack. It may hurt but life does go on and you and I will spend it together."

"I think so too," Elizabeth agreed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "I think so too."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed, glancing one last time back to the docks that were shrinking into the distance, and where he could just see the silhouettes of Will and Elizabeth Turner walking away with their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting embrace. "They're going to be just fine," Jack murmured aloud to himself. "Life does indeed go on."

As Jack stared out at the water and the elusive horizon forever in the distance memories flooded him, and he couldn't help but think of his friend's last words, reminding them all to go on with their lives. "Live," he murmured quietly as he steered the _Black Pearl_ toward Tortuga to pick up his crew and go after the treasure of Dutchman's Island.

See, painful as it was, life was already moving forward and he would be just fine too. The pirate captain smiled as the thought echoed through his mind, _live_.

_**The End**_

_Author's Note: Well that's all folks; hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I want to thank you all for coming along for the ride, and I'd especially like to thank those who took the time to review! You were all very inspiring; I love you all:) _


End file.
